


Our own world

by DiVaBoO (orphan_account)



Category: JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: A lot of Oc’s, Children of these idols yay!!, Jbj for life, Multi, a lot of trainees that didnt make it :(, alternative universe, and produce 101, bring bakc the memories, cameos from a crap ton of different idols, get ready damn man, i love the word Drabble hahaha, just a little drabble, m-preg, those r only SOME of the people in this story, yess wanna one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DiVaBoO
Summary: A story held in an alternative universe where Produce 101 ensemble such as Wanna One, JBJ, and MXM make their own families. Just short stories :)Thank you for reading!





	1. 2park surprise! (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> So, here’s the second part of my series, “Live of idol children” or something (B/c author nim can’t remember her own work titles ! !)
> 
> Well then, LET’S GET ON WITH THE STORY! LET’S GET IT~

**5:00 A.M.  
June 13, 2018 **

_(keep in mind this is an alternative universe!)_

 

Jihoon woke up with a start. His head was throbbing, stomach burning. His back hurt at the slightest moment.

”Ugh,” he groaned quietly. He didn’t want to wake his sleeping boyfriend. Despite the pain, Jihoon mustered up enough determination to slip out of bed, but was only greeted with more pain. 

‘I can’t do this,’ Jihoon thought pathetically. If someone looked at him on a daily basis, he would looks quiet, shy, and weak. But if you actually got to know him, he was one scary man.

but at this time, Jihoon was finally starting to match his image. Here he was, crumbling to the ground, clutching his chest, softly crying out in pain. What was he supposed to do? He really didn’t want to wake Woojin. Woojin needed every second of sleep he could get nowadays because his finals were coming up in college. Jihoon contemplated what to do next. He couldn’t;t exactly get up from his position at the moment.

then the thought popped up in his mind. Call Seungmin! They had been the closest of friends since primary school, even though there was a two year age gap. (A/N, r they actually friends??)

jihoon reached forward to grab his phone that was charging on the ground. After successfully grabbing it, he plucked it out of the charger and dragged himself against the wall. He was feeling all cold, but it was the middle of June! His hands shook slightly. Starting to freak out, Jihoon quickly dialed his friends number, waiting for him to answer the call.

 _”Hello?”_ Jihoon heard a groggy voice answer.

”Seungmin, that you?” Jihoon asked.

” _Hyuuunnnngggg_....” the said boy slurred into the phone.

”Seung, you ok?”

” _Why so early hyung, I was sleeping?_ ”

”Ah, call back later?” Jihoon asked in dismay. As if Seungmin heard it he quickly replied, “ _No, no you’re fine. Just give me a sec, I’ll FaceTime you.”_

“No, that’s fine. We can just talk,”

” _Hyung, is everything ok? You seem in pain.”_

”Actually, can you come over? I’m in a really bad condition right now,” Jihoon said. Right then, something lurched in his stomach, making him groan,

” _I’m heading over right now!_ ” Seungmin said in panic. “ _Can I bring Jeongin? You know that he’s sick right now_.”

”Of course, of course. And can you call Jisung-hyung?” Jihoon asked, sweating in pain.

” _Yeah, hang in there hyung! I’ll be there in 20_ ,” Seungmin said before ending the call. 

 

Seungmin grabbed his hoodie and his ripped black jeans. Then he quickly wash up. He shook Hyunjin a bit to wake him up. 

”Hyung,“ he whispered.

”mm?” Hyunjin answered.

”Hoonie hyung is sick right now, so I’m gonna go and check up on him. And I’m taking Jeongin with me, ok?”

Hyunjin rolled onto his back to look at Seungmin. 

“Jihoon hyung is sick?” Hyunjin asked in confusion.

”Yeah, he seemed like really bad,” Seungmin answered sighing. 

“But he never gets sick!” Hyunjin answered. Seungmin nodded in agreement. Then Hyunjin got out of bed and grabbed his sweater and jeans. He threw them on while combing his hair as well. 

“I’m coming with you,” he said.

”What??”

”I want to help.”

”o-ok... then can you call Jisung hyung? I’ll go wake up Jeongin,” Seungmin said hurriedly. Hyunjin nodded before heading to the bathroom to wash up and call Jisung. 

When Seungmin opened his door, he heard puking in the toilet. He rushed over to the kitchen bathroom to see Jeongin throwing up.

”Ah, Jeong, you ok?” Seungmin asked. Jeongin nodded, then pulled himself up.

”I’ll be fine.” Seungmin nodded, but proceeded to help his younger brother to wash up. During so, he explained the “Jihoon situation” to the younger who nodded. At the end, Jeongin agreed to go with them, and hurried to change. After helping Jeongin into his wheelchair (he was in stage III of cancer), the trio left the dorms after 10 minutes.

 

During the car ride there, Seungmin was on the phone with Jihoon, trying to get his mind of the pain.

when they announced they were at his apartment, Jihoon apologized into the phone saying he couldn’t get up.

Jihoon said inot the phone, “the code is 991102.” (A/N anyone know what that stands for?)

Hyunjin and Jeongin giggle, realizing what it meant.

“That’s so cute. I want someone to do that with,” Jeongin whispered to himself. Jihoon heard him then gave a small chuckle.

_Bring! Bring! Bring!_

Jihoon heard the door being unlocked, ands at up a bit straighter thanks to the wall. For the best of privacy, they decided to send only Seungmin into the room since he was the closest with Jihoon. He knocked on the door twice before entering Woojin and Jihoon’s room.

”Hyung?” He whisper-asked, searching for jihoon. Jihoon sighed in relief, knowing that someone was there to help. Seungmin followed the sigh to where Jihoon was.

”Hyung!” He gasped.

jihoon was pale and sweaty. It was obvious he was uncomfortable and unable to move. Jihoon grabbed Seungmin’s hand tightly. Just then they heard footsteps running through the apartment.

”JIHOON MY BABY!!” They heard Loud screaming.

”Hyung, shut up!” Hyunjin hissed. Jihoon smiled slightly and looked at Seungmin who was trying to contain his laughter.

(A/N I’m writing this during class, listening to I.P.U and it’s making me feel really nice :) i feel happyyyyyy)

woojin stirred a bit. The two other boys in the room snapped their heads to the moving boy, but was relieved to see that he didn’t wake up.

seungmin then said, “hyung, you need to get up...” 

jihoon shook his head, showing that he was to much in pain to move. Seungmin looked at him, his face showing sympathy. Jihoon silently pleaded the younger to not make him move. Despite his puppy eyes, Seungmin scooped up the boy who shrieked a little bit.

”Quiet hyung!” Seungmin said. Jihoon slowly nodded. Seungmin kicked open the door, closed it, then walked over to the living room where Jeongin, Hyunjin, and Jisung were waiting. He set Jihoon on the couch and kneeled next to him. The four boys looked at Jihoon in concern. Jihoon looked back at them, then burst out crying.

”Hyung!” Jeongin blurted out before starting to cry himself. Hyunjin immediantly went up and hugged Jeongin, comforting him as if he was his own child. Jisung went to Jihoon and petted his hair, telling him it was ok.

”I-i...I d-don’t e-e-even know w-why I’m... *hick* CRYINGGGG,” Jihoon wailed. At those words, Seungmin jerked up his head and looked up at the older. A thought hit him.

1.) Jihoon didn’t know why he was crying. A sudden outburst  
2.) He was uncontrollably emotional  
3.) he had woken up to back pain   
4.) Couldn’t move on his own  
5.) Jihoon’s head hurt.  
6.) Jihoon also was feeling nauseous.

seungmin confronted the older.

”Hyung..”

”Y-yeah?”

”are... are you, maybe...”

”W-what-t-t?”

”maybe um, I don’t know... pregnant?”

The whole house went quiet, the only sound was the heater buzzing. No sound from outside since it was about 6:30 in the morning. Jeongin stopped crying and looked at Jihoon. Jihoon’s eyes widened at the words.

”w-WHAT?” He stuttered out.

”I-It’s possible hyung. No joke. One of my friends has a two year old son, and he had a C-section before,” Seungmin stated. Jihoon took in the possibility, but shook his head. 

“No,” Jihoon bluntly  answered. Seungmin sighed. He nodded, standing up from where he was kneeling. He stretched his arms and legs. 

“Want me to stay?” He asked. Jihoon considered that, then shook his head. He told them that he would be fine and that Jeongin should be going home since he was sick with cancer. It was at one of the worst stages. Jisung volunteered to stay. When jihoon said no, Jisung went on a rant saying that he needed to be token care of just in case anything was to happen. 

“You never know, you may be going in labor right. At. This. Second,” Jisung said, pulling a meme face. They all laughed at his stupid logic, but agreed to let him stay. 

“We’ll be going now,” Hyunjin said after helping Jisung make some food for the sick one. Jihoon thanked the two, then motioned Jeongin over.

”Jeongin... if I am pregnant? Can... can you try to live until then?” He whispered in Jeongin’s ear. Death was a touchy subject for Jeongin. But if it was coming from Jihoon, who could be mad?

Jeongin gave a forced smile and nodded. Jihoon felt uncomfortable by the smile. Looking at the younger latter’s eyes, he saw pain and tiredness. Jeongin had been putting on a show for a long time now. The smile wasn’t real anymore. He gently touch Jeongin’s arm, and pulled him into a hug.

”Don’t force a smile, and smile for real ok? I want you to be happy. Don’t push yourself now. It’s ok when you want to let go, so don’t take this as pressure,” Jihoon said for Jeongin’s ears only. Tears tinted Jeongin’s eyes and he gave a small but REAL smile and nodded. He patted Jihoon’s hand, the silently rolled his wheelchair out of the apartment. Hyunjin and Seungmin looked at the two, then closed the door behind them.

when it was just the two, Jisung stared at Jihoon. Jihoon fidgeted in his seat. 

“Please tell me that you did NOT have unprotected sex,” Jisung said slowly and quietly.

Jihoon shifted uncomfortably in his seat, blush creeping up his cheeks.

”I may have....”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don’t know how hard it was to write this,. My friend kept pressing my screen so i was just screaming the whole time and my teacher stared at me like i was going insane XD (T ^ T)  
> Eventually i finished (you’ll see where i start writing it in class. It’s when I was listening to I.P.U)  
> Y’all better appreciate my effort!! (HAHAH Jk JK JK....(о´∀`о))  
> But yeah, sorry about the cliff hanger.。・°°・(＞_＜)・°°・。  
> Please leave kudos and comment because it’ll tell me if I should continue (and b/c this author nim is thirsty hoe for comments and kudos)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Good bye my Kimmies~~☆
> 
> -DiVaBoO(๑･̑◡･̑๑)  
> (I just finished listening to Burn It Up [Wanna One] such a good song ( ；∀；))


	2. 2park surprise! (Part 2)

POSITIVE.

POSITIVE.

POSITIVE?!?!

Jihoon screamed into his pillow. Punching his pillow. Kicking his pillow. Until-

“Jihoon, are you o-“

”OW!” Jihoon shrieked when he stubbed his toe on the bed. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to kick everything in sight. Woojin rushed into the room when he heard his boyfriend shriek. What he saw was his lover rolling around on the bed, clutching his toes. 

Woojin couldn’t help but laugh at the sight. It was just so funny! Who wouldn’t laugh at that? Jihoon rolled onto his side and glared at his boyfriend.

”Shut up Woojin,” he hissed in pain. Woojin shut his mouth, but was still laughing inside. He walked over to Jihoon and sat next to him.

”Let me see,” he said, before prying Jihoon’s hands off his toe. Jihoon’s toe was red, but it didn’t look like it was broken. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Woojin asked, laughing at Jihoon’s overexaggeration. Jihoon glared at Woojin, then pulled his foot away from him. He then slowly sat up from the bed, and turned away from his boyfriend.

”Go away,” he said angrily. Woojin was confused. What did he do wrong :(?? He touched his boyfriend’s shoulder, but Jihoon just shrugged it off. When he tried to hug Jihoon, Jihoon schooched away from him. After many failed attempts of cheering up his boyfriend, Woojin gave up and left the room. When jihoon was sure that Woojin was gone, he let out a sigh, then looked back at his red toe. With one hand clutching his toe, he pulled out the pregnancy pee stick from underneath his pillow.

_POSITIVE_

Jihoon sighed and fell onto his bed. What was he supposed to do now?

 *****

jihoon called up Seongwoo. seongwoo had been at the dance studio when he received a call from Jihoon. thinking it wasn't urgent, because Jihoon does play many prank calls on him, he ignored the call and continued to practice. But after over ten missed calls from Jihoon, he realized something wasn't right. On the eleventh call, Seongwoo decided to pick up the phone to see what the problem was.

"Hello?" he asked into the phone.

"HYUNG WHY HAVENT YOU ANSWERED??" he heard a panicked voice on the other end.

"Goodness, Jihoon... I'm so sorry, i just thought you were pranking me again. what's up?"

"Hyung, I'm having a midlife crisis! like real bad," Jihoon whined into the phone.

"Then go rant to Woojin. i need to perfect my dance," Seongwoo said.

"I can't. it's related to Woojin," Jihoon said quietly. seongwoo sighed, knowing that he shouldn't keep Jihoon waiting. Ever since high school, Jihoon would become more easily depresed nd upset. Due to that fact, Seongwoo knew that it wouln't be good if he ignored him. Especially since Jihoon had more stress due to college.

"Ok hoon, I'll be there in ten minutes," Seongwoo said with a loud sigh.

"Thanks hyung!"

seongwoo got up from where he was sitting and prepared himself for the worst. If jihoon wasn't kidding and he was ranting about something related to Woojin, it would have to be pretty bad.

*****

Jihoon shuffled to the door of his apartment when he heard the doorbell ring. when he opened the door, Seongwoo fell straight forward. he had been leaning on the door and didn't expect Jihoon to open it this quickly. jihoon stiffled a laugh when he heard Seongwoo groaning from the floor.

"My god you little brat," Seongwoo muttered. 

"Sorry hyung," Jihoon said, helping Seongwoo up. Seongwoo glared at the younger before taking off his shoes and making himself comfortable in the living room.

"Where's Woojin?" he asked. jihoon replied by saying he was at the library studying for finals.

"What about you?" Seongwoo replied. 

"I wasn't feeling good so I decided to stay home until i got better," Jihoon replied nervously. he was NOT expecting that question. Seongwoo just replied with "mhm" and suspiciously looked at Jihoon. 

"So then what do you want?" he asked. jihoon glanced around the house before letting out a heavy sigh. 

"Hyung.. I'm pregnant," he said quietly. seongwoo stared at Jihoon. he had so many questions for him, but wasn't able to ask all at once. 

 

jihoon could tell what was going on in his hyung's mind. Who could blame Seongwoo? It wasn't common to find a male that was pregnant.

"Hoon, what are you going to do?" Seongwoo asked in concern. jihoon shrugged, but he had also been questioning the same thing. He really had no clue about Woojin's thoughts about having a kid. Even he wasn't sure if he was ready for a child. He was still in college, only nineteen.

"Hyung. That's why I called you here. i need your help!" Jihoon pleaded. Seongwoo sighed and gave Jihoon that "look". 

"well, who knows about this?" he asked. jihoon said that it was only him and Seungmin who he had alerted right after the test came back positive. 

"Jihoon, you need to tell him," Seongwoo said.

 

"How hyung, how? I don't know what will happen if I do tell him. What if it turns out wrong? what if he doesn't want a family? I WANT to start a family. I don't mind! But what about Woojin? This can ruin his future!" Jihoon said in distress. 

There was no advice that could be given from any of their friends. Jihoon was the first time in this case. that day, Seongwoo left after listening to Jihoon's rant. But that day, Jihoon was sure to address this situation with the person he had to talk about the most. 

 

********

 

"I'm home!" Woojin exclaimed. he stepped into his apartment, expecting his boyfriend to come rushing to him. Instead, he was greeted with soft sniffles from the bathroom. Woojin immediantly set down his books and his bag, then rushed to the bathroom. Unfortunately, the door was locked. He tried knocking on it, but Jihoon didn't give him a response.

"Hoon, let me in!" Woojin yelled through the door.

"no!" Jihoon yelled back. When Woojin refused to leave, Jihoon knew he would have to get up sooner or later. He opened the door to see his boyfriend sitting against the wall, facing the bathroom. Woojin rushed to hug his boyfriend. Jihoon's eyes were puffy and he seemed very tired. 

"Jihoon, are you ok?" Woojin asked worriedly. 

"Woojin.... I think we're gonna have to talk." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH!! what a short update :(. and a cliffhanger too.   
> I'm back everyone~ Yes, I'm sorry I had to keep you waiting.   
> Complications and shit like that.... I also decided I just needed some alone time. Anyways, I'm also on summer break so yayayaya  
> I'll try updating quicker next time, I mean, I have more time anyways too,.  
> here's what to expect in the next chapter:  
> -2park confession..?  
> -some hyunmin  
> -w*****o will appear.
> 
> criticism and thoughts are greatly appreciated!!
> 
> -DiVaBoO  
> (Please kudos, comment, and subscribe!)


	3. 2park surprise! (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 where Jihoon will confess.

“Woojin... would you mind if we started a family some time?” Jihoon asked. 

His boyfriend stared at him as if he had three eyes before breaking out in laughter. 

“Hoon, I don’t know what you’re planning but I wouldn’t mind. Heck, if I wasn’t in college I probably would’ve already had kids!” Woojin replied with a wide smile. 

Jihoon couldn’t believe his ears. His boyfriend just said he didn’t mind him being pregnant! But now Jihoon has to confess. But how? Just break it to him? Woojin did already suspect something, Jihoon could tell. But then it would be so awkward to just blurt it out loud. Do it smoothly. Jihoon looked up at Woojin and took his hand. 

“Woojinie... I think that you should know. I need to tell you something,” He said quietly. 

“Yeah?” Woojin replied. He was startled by the sudden action of Jihoon taking his hand. Now Jihoon has a confession. His suspicion was rising. 

“Woojin. I’m pregnant,” Jihoon whispered. 

“What?” Woojin responded. His eyes widened at the news. 

“I-I’m pregnant,” Jihoon repeated. When he saw woojin’s shocked face his heart plummeted to the ground. When Woojin let go of his hand shifted his glance away from him, his mind whirled in regret. 

“Let me explain myself!” Jihoon rushed. He took his lover’s hand in his and forced him to make eye contact. 

“It was so sudden! I didn’t know how to tell you... I don’t know how long I’ve been across or how to tell you. I was so scared... If you don’t want a child... I’ve been hiding it for about a month. It’s so hard, my god I’m so sorry-“

 

jihoon was interrupted by Woojin’s lips against his. 

“And you’re telling the truth that you’re pregnant?” Woojin asked. 

“Y-yes.”

”Who’s the dad?”

”Woojin. It’s you. I’m so sorry if you don’t want to be a dad but the father is you.”

Woojin’s eyes widened in shock before engulfing Jihoon in a hug.

”OH MY GOD IM GONNA BE A DAD!!” Woojin shrieked. 

Surprised the action, Jihoon let his boyfriend hug him and hugged him back. He laughed at his cute childish actions. When he pulled away he saw that Woojin had tears in his eyes. 

“Why are you crying?” Jihoon asked in worry. 

“I’m just so happy Jihoon. We’re gonna make a family,” Woojin replied, his tears sliding down his cheeks. Jihoon gave him a small smile. When he felt tears prick his eyes, he looked away. 

Woojin saw that and gave him another hug.

”what’s wrong?” He asked. 

“I’m so happy that you’re happy, but I’m also so scared...” Jihoon said quietly. 

“Don’t worry, there are so many other people that will be willing to help ok? Don’t worry,” Woojin said through their hug. He felt Jihoon nod against his shoulder. 

That night Jihoon was so relieved that he had a boyfriend that was so supportive about it. And missy importantly, the two of them would be starting a family together. 

 

*****

 

Jihoon looked into the mirror. An evident scowl was on his face as he realized he was starting to form a baby bump. He let out a sigh before heading to his closet to change once again. Suddenly, he felt someone back hug him and immediately leaned against him. 

“What’s wrong? Your outfit was fine,” Woojin said. 

“You can see my baby bump,” Jihoon groaned. Woojin placed a hand over Jihoon’s stomach and said, “But that’s the key, remember?” 

Jihoon blushed and nodded. woojin turned Jihoon around to plant a kiss on his forehead before letting his boyfriend go. Jihoon hid his face in his hands while Woojin laughed. 

“You’re so cute!” He squealed. Then he walked over to their hangers where they shared their clothes. Woojin picked out a cute blue knitted sweater, that was a tad too big for Jihoon. 

“If you don’t like what you’re wearing, wear this,” he said, handing the sweater to Jihoon. Jihoon took and slipped it over his white shirt before looking in the mirror. Satisfied, he nodded at his reflection.

”Good!” He replied to Woojin before putting on his shoes. The two of them were heading to the doctor for their first ultrasound. They wanted to know how long Jihoon has been pregnant for, and maybe the gender. 

When they arrived at the doctors office, they saw two familiar faces leaving the doctor. With them was a boy, just starting his teenage years and a toddler. The family saw the 2park couple and waved.

”Jihoon! Woojin!” Wonwoo said. He ran over and gave both of them a hug. 

“Hi hyung,” Woojin said cheerfully. 

“Why are you here?” Wonwoo asked curiously. 

“Jihoon’s pregnant!” Woojin replied. Jihoon has a big smile on his face. 

“Congrats!!” Mingyu said. He patted Jihoon’s shoulder and Jihoon laughed. 

“Why are you here hyung?” Jihoon asked. 

“Wonwoo is pregnant AGAIN. But with twins!” Mingyu said with a light chuckle. They all laughed. 

“Yeah, that means I’m dealing with two more kids,” the teenage boy said with a slight smile. 

“Oh my god, IS THIS MINWOO?!” Jihoon shrieked. He waddled over to the boy and pinched his cheeks. 

“Yes, that’s Minwoo,” Wonwoo said.  

“You’ve grown to fast,” Jihoon said with tears in his eyes. They laughed at Jihoon, pregnancy hormones kicking in. 

“I know, he just turned 13,” Wonwoo said in despair. The two other adults rolled their eyes at them. 

“And this must be Mirae,” Jihoon said squatting down to look at the toddler. Mirae reaches forward at gestured to be held by Jihoon. Thrilled, he picked up the little girl and hugged her in his arms. 

“Oh my god she’s so freakin cute!” Jihoon squealed. 

“Mirae just turned 18 months,” Mingyu said, carefully taking Mirae in his arms, and then handing her to Minwoo who held his sister tenderly. 

“Well, we’ll you guys around. Jihoon let’s meet up sometime, yeah?” Wonwoo said. 

“Sounds good!” Jihoon said before waving goodbye to the family. 

“And that is the type of family I want in the future,” Jihoon exclaimed to woojin as they walked into the waiting room. The two shared a nice laugh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyy another short crappy and quick update. Hope you liked it!! 
> 
> Comments and criticism is much appreciated!! Thank you!
> 
> -DiVaBoO  
> (Please comment, kudos, and subscribe!)


	4. I’ll smile (Jisoo + Jiwon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where two children resolve them selves by singing.

The bullies pushed the eight year old to ground, calling her names and giving her slight pushes. 

 

“Stop it, get off me!!” She screamed in an attempt to try pushing them off her. The bullies snickered at her weakness and instead pinned her down. 

 

“Sto moving, it’ll only make it worse,” the top bully said. Even though he was only four years older than the eight year old, he had enough strength to overpower her. The younger students were too caught up in the fight to notice that the middle school bell had rung, signaling that the older kids were done with school. 

 

Nor did they notice a fuming boy from the eighth grade rushing towards the fight. The older boy pulled the bully off the girl and pushed him away. 

 

“I told you to leave her alone, why don’t you ever listen for once??” He yelled at the bully. The younger boy snickered and landed a fair punch in the older boy’s stomach.

 

“You’re just as weak as her. Gay idiots,” he hissed in his face. But then the older boy shot up and slapped the younger in the face, staring him dead in the eyes and grabbed the boy’s coat. 

 

“Don’t test me,” he whispered in the bully’s ear before grabbing the girl and pulling them away.

 

“Where were you??” The younger girl asked loudly over the chaos in the background. 

 

“Can we please talk about this at home?” The older brother asked. The girl grumbled, but allowed her older brother to hug her close and usher her away from their school campus. 

 

******

 

_ Ding dong _

 

The doorbell rang signaling the children were home. Daehwi put down his spoon where he was making pasta and quickly walked over to the doorbell. When he looked at the door monitor, he saw his daughter with scratches lining her arms and knees. His son was clutching the side of his stomach with a busted lip. Daehwi sighed, and continued to open the door for his two kids. 

 

When he opened the door he saw his kids bickering, and their injuries seemed a bit worse than they looked through the monitor.

 

He gave a sigh and then ushered his kids in. 

 

“C’mon you two, let’s get you fixed up,” he said, helping his kids. 

 

“What did you do this time?” He asked his son. 

 

“Dad, they were bullying Jisoo!” His son exclaimed. 

 

“Jiwon, I get you want to help your sister but you need to worry about your health too. Next time think about how fighting for your sister will affect your health as well,” Daehwi said.

 

He then proceeded to bring his kids to the living room and set them on the sofa. He inspected the injuries to see how bad they were, and were relieved that the only major injury that would stay for the next week or two would be Jiwon’s busted lip. Daehwi let out another sigh then left to the cabinet getting his first aid kit. 

 

“What am I going to do with you too?” He asked under his breath while cleaning his daughter’s scraped knee. 

 

“Are you going to send me away??” Jisoo asked frantically. Daehwi looked up to his own eyes staring back at him in fear, but instead he realized his daughter was looking at him. Daehwi laughed and patted her knee. 

 

“I was just joking Jisoo, don’t worry,” he said lightly while placing a bandage and then a small kiss on her knee. Jisoo giggled and so did her older brother. 

 

“Alright you two, I’m making some pasta. Who wants to-“ Daehwi was cut off by his children who raced to the kitchen, hoping to get the first bite. Although they didn’t have a mom, they knew perfectly well who was the mother in the household. And although Daehwi was no professional cook, (he was actually an obstetrician), he made delicious food. 

 

When daehwi walked into the kitchen, he saw a sight that sent him to worlds of laughter.  Jiwon was holding up the mixing spoon high above his head, letting the sauce drip into his mouth. Jisoo was slapping her older brother’s armpit, trying to get him to lower his arm, but failed to do so. 

 

“Ok you two, break it up! You guys can each have a lick and then go do your homework,” Daehwi said loudly over their disrupting screams. After satisfying his kids and kicking them out of the kitchen, he sat down to look at what the new mail was. 

 

There in the mail was the dreaded letter from his son’s school. And right as he started at the beginning of the letter he saw what he didn’t want to see. 

 

“Jiwon, can you come here please?” Daehwi called out. There was a sound of footsteps running and then his 13 year old son was standing at the opening to the kitchen. Jiwon’s face dropped when he saw what his father was holding. 

 

“Sit. Let’s talk,” Daehwi answered softly, motioning for his son to sit next to him. Jiwon took the seat and looked at his father. He was expecting some type of scolding, but all he got was a soft, “What’s going on?”

 

“You’re not going to yell at me?” Jiwon asked surprised. 

 

“I know I should, but at the same time I don’t think I should. Can you just explain?” Daehwi responded to his son’s question. 

 

“Dad, they’re calling us fags and what am I supposed to do? I know you tell me to refrain and handle it calmly but it just gets worse until I need to take it in my own hands! And the teachers NEVER do anything. It’s so hard to actually gain friends, and not stick with my childhood friends dad. Even they’re leaving me now! I don’t know how to handle everything,” Jiwon exclaimed. 

 

Daehwi nodded while listening to his son rant, and when he finished he looked up. He reached over and touched Jiwon’s hand, then pulled him into a tight hug. 

 

“I’m sorry you’re going through this,” Daehwi said softly into his son’s shoulder. Jiwon patted his dad’s back, trying to make him feel better. Jiwon didn’t mean to make his dad feel guilty. 

 

“It’s ok… I just don’t know what to do anymore,” Jiwon whispered back. And it was true. Jiwon was lost. In puberty, finding his sexuality, and dealing with whatever problem he was going through with having two dads. 

 

*******

 

(Night time)

 

Jiwon heard the door creak open and expected one of his dads to be checking up to see if he was sleeping. He looked up from phone to see his sister standing there. Puzzled, Jiwon sat up and called to his sister softly. 

 

“Soo, what are you doing? You’re supposed to be sleeping,” he said to his sister. 

 

“I can’t sleep,” she responded back. It had been a while since he had gotten this excuse. Jisoo was a quick learner, and now she was able to take care of herself. On not many occasions would she go searching for someone at night to put her to sleep. 

 

Jiwon sighed, and got up from his bed. He walked over to his sister and looked down at her as he was 5’7” and she was only 4’ 3”. He guided his sister away from the door and onto his bed. Realizing his room was dark, he turned on his lamp. 

 

“What’s bothering you?” He asked his little sister. 

 

“I’m confused oppa. Why do people make fun of me and call me names, but I never did anything bad to them?” She asked her brother. When she looked up, Jiwon realized she had been crying. Her eyes had tears lacing them, and her cheeks were a bright pink. 

 

Jiwon felt his heart tug at the sight. Jisoo was an innocent girl, not knowing much. She was only eight, merely a child. She was so beautiful, even when crying, and her innocent eyes only made her seem more sad. 

 

Putting an arm around her, he sighed and gave a quiet response. 

 

“Jisoo, we have gay parents. That means we have two dads. Having two dads isn’t normal because you know, other people have a mom. We don’t have a mom. And sometimes, bad people like the bullies at school take that as advantage to hurt us and make fun of us. In this case, we need to take this fact and turn it into something we can use to repel them. But these days it’s been getting harder and harder to do because our world is so mean to use.” 

 

Jisoo leaned into her brother’s touch and they both leaned against his pillow. 

 

“Jiwon oppa, can we go to the balcony?” Jisoo asked. Jiwon nodded and helped his sister up. 

 

“Get a jacket, it’s cold outside,” he whispered back, handing her one of his jackets. Then they quietly slipped out of Jiwon’s room and tiptoed to the balcony. After helping his sister onto the balcony, he stepped out and closed the door halfway behind them. Jiwon pulled up a little stool for his sister to stand on, and they stood at the railing, letting the breeze flow and mess up their hair. 

 

It was peaceful, no one there to bother them. They had a beautiful view of Seoul and the parks, buildings, and playgrounds. They could see the many street lamps lighting the streets of Seoul up.  **(A/n this actually really calming and beautiful).**

 

“Oppa, I want to do something really bad,” Jisoo said with soft tone. 

 

“What is that?” Jiwon asked back. 

 

“I want to sing right now,” she said. 

 

“Then sing. Sing to the moon, and maybe it’ll sing back,” Jiwon whispered at the night sky.

 

_ It's been awhile _ __  
_ I didn't know you'd be reaching out before I would _ __  
_ You're saying let's meet up _ __  
_ If time works out _ __  
_ How could I say no to that? _ __  
__  
_ Half excitement and half fear _ __  
_ I still miss you _ __  
_ And I don't want you to notice that _ __  
  


Then Jiwon looked over at his singing sister and joined in, creating beautiful harmony. 

 

_ Today, I smile _ __  
_ Even though it hurts, I smile _ __  
_ When i'm with you _ __  
_ As if nothing happened _ __  
_ As if i'm doing fine _ __  
_ I have to _ __  
__  
_ I smile, I smile _ __  
_ This could only be sometimes _ __  
_ That I get to see you _ _  
_ __ I have to, I smile

 

The two sang in the midsts of night, heads tilted to the sky, eyes closed, and letting the winds flow through their hair. The breeze flowed through their clothes, through their hair, letting things fly, letting the dream catchers on their balcony door tinkle. 

 

And when they sang till they couldn’t anymore, they both swore they heard someone, or two people, returning their songs, and finishing their lyrics. 


	5. Three lives (Eun + Hyun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grim reaper AU
> 
> Daniel and his daughter = Grim reaper

**1930’s, Hitler terrorizes Germany**

 

Eun stared at the destruction in front of her. She scanned her surroundings, and saw the planes fly above her.

 

“EUN!” Someone screamed. Eun turned around to see an older girl fall onto the ground, clutching her stomach. Out of instinct, Eun ran over and pulled the older girl onto her lap. She was bleeding and there was a bullet wound in her rib cage. The older girl looked up an placed her hand on Eun’s cheek. Eun’s dress slowly soaked with the blood of the older.

 

“You won’t die, you’ll be okay,” Eun whispered, petting the older girl’s hair. The older girl nodded before tightly squeezing Eun’s hand. Suddenly, Eun felt herself being pulled away from the girl.

 

“No!! Let me go!” Eun screamed, fighting the person pulling her away. Despite her effort, she felt herself being dragged further and further away. With a sudden force of anger, she pulled herself away and picked up a gun on the ground. The man who had dragged her away pointed his gun back at her.

 

“I’ll shoot,” Eun threatened. The man dropped his gun and put his hands up. When she looked away from the gun hole, she saw a man standing in front of her.

 

“You wouldn’t,” he said slowly and cautiously in German.

 

“You killed ****,” she screamed back in German, before pulling the trigger.

 

******

 

Eun woke up from the nightmare, shaking and sweating. When she realized it was all a dream, she sighed and slumped back into her bed. The nightmares had been more often, and she found herself continuously waking up in the middle of the night. I mean, technically she didn’t need the sleep. She was immortal. She was a Grim Reaper.

 

Her job was to collect dead souls and help them move onto their next lives. Eun was a young grim reaper. She had died when she was just a teenager, other grim reapers suggesting that she died when she was 15. she had been forced to see deaths a 15 year old shouldn’t.

 

Knowing that she should get up now, Eun pulled herself out of her bed and trudged into the bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror. She saw a sharp faced with soft pointed eyes. A long nose and a wide yet soft smile. She sighed at her reflection and turned on the water.

 

“I wonder who I’ll get today,” she muttered to herself. She had finished her 4,422nd stack of cards**

 

She had been doing this for 85 years, getting a new stack of cards every week. After washing up, she headed to her closet. She picked out her black turtleneck sweater and black leggings. She pulled on her black jacket and braided her blonde hair into a messy bun. Then she placed her hat on her head, closed and locked the door to her dorm, and headed to the headquarters of grim reapers.

 

She stepped into the big building and walked to the flooded corridor where other grim reapers were getting their own stack of cards for the week. Eun walked to her mailbox and peeked in. She had a big stack of cards today.

 

“Wow, looks like you’ll be doing two weeks this time!” She heard a loud voice behind her reply. Eun flinched and turned around. She saw her fellow grim reaper Kang Daniel. She offered him a small smile, which he returned before looked into his own mailbox.

 

”Can i just say how much you guys look alike?” Another voice said. Hwang Hyunjin, a grim reaper who had been there even longer than Daniel and Eun said.

 

“Maybe you were my dad,” Eun joked before closing her box.

 

“Maybe,” Daniel said before putting his hat on and pulling on the coat which was clung around his arm the second before. He waved and then disappeared into the crowd of grim reapers. Realizing it was time fo her to go, Eun waved at Hyunjin and headed toward the exit of the building. When she walked out, she was hit by a cold wind.

 

 _Right, it’s already December_ , she thought to herself. When she looked at her first card, it said:

  


**-Jeon Jungkook-**

**Time of death: 09:01 AM**

**Cause of death: OD**

  


“Jeon Jungkook, eh? Looks like I’ve gotten an idol this time,” Eun said before looking up. She realized that she was actually in Germany. The HQ had a habit of changing whenever they wanted. Whenever they changed location, so did the dorms of the grim reapers. Eun shuddered, remembering her dream from the night before. Remembering her job, she teleported her way to Korea and found herself in front of BigHit Entertainment.

 

“Where are you Jeon Jungkook,” Eun whispered to herself. She pulled back her sleeves and saw that the time was 7:00 AM. Knowing that she should hurry, she entered the building, invisible to others. She walked over to the roster on the wall of the building and it said that the private studios were on the sixth floor.

 

Repeating to herself the destination, she heard someone enter the building. Despite doing this job for almost a century now, she still got the jitters thinking she would be seen. She pulled her hat lower onto her face for reassurance that she was invisible. When the person showed no interest in seeing her, she sighed and relaxed.

 

The person was a trainee. He seemed about 20ish, give or take. He checked in at the front desk, grabbed a card the lady gave him, and walked over to the elevators. Eun followed him and got in next to him. He pressed floor 4, unfortunately to Eun. Eun inwardly groaned before waiting for the trainee to get off. Once he left she quickly pressed floor six. When the elevator got to the floor she wanted, it opened to reveal Jeon Jungkook with tears flowing freely down his face.

 

Someone was screaming behind him, causing him to rush into the elevator. As soon as he closed the door behind him, Eun was able to catch who had been chasing him. And angry manager was screaming and trying to pry open the doors, and Eun knew this wasn’t going to end well. She turned herself visible for the time being and walked over to the doors of the elevator. She grabbed the manager’s hands, ripped them off the door, and then pressed the close button.

 

 _Finally some peace,_ Eun thought to herself.

 

“W-who are you? Are you going to tell people about that?” Jungkook stuttered behind her. Eun turned around and saw Jungkook crouching in the back of the elevator. She was always a sucker for those who died being sad. So, Eun stopped the elevator midway and froze time. She walked over and kneeled down in front of Eun.

 

“I promise I won’t tell anyone. I’m here to help you,” she said softly. Jungkook starred up at her with tears brimming his eyes. Eun slowly reached out and wiped away Jungkook’s tears. When Jungkook finally got to his senses he started to get up from his crouching pose. Eun reached out to help him, but Jungkook politely refused and got up.

 

“Thank you,” he said when they got off the elevator.

 

“You’re very welcome,” Eun replied.

 

“ **Hey, Jeon Jungkook! Why are you with her, and how did you get in?!”** Someone yelled behind them. Eun whipped around to see security guards along with the pissed manager running at them full speed. Eun cursed, realizing that she had forgotten to put on her hat again.

 

“Jungkook, run home and rest. Don’t go back to work tomorrow,” she said quickly before running past him, out the door, and down a random alleyway. Checking that no one was there to see her, she placed her hat back on and made herself invisible. Eun sighed before checking the time on her watch.

 

It was 8:25 AM. It had already been in hour?

 

“Goodness, I swear to god I can’t be a grim reaper no more,” Eun whispered to herself. She had lost all track of time while trying to usher Jungkook to his death. When she walked out of the alleyway, she saw Jungkook getting into a cab.

 

 _Good, he’s heading home,_ Eun thought.

 

“What’s up?” Someone said in Eun’s ear. Eun shrieked and kicked the person behind her out of instinct. The person groaned and doubled over. Eun turned around to see that it was just her friend Hyunmin. Hyunmin was also a grim reaper, yet she had just started her job a few years ago.

 

“Ohmigod, I’m so sorry,” EUn said, going over to help her friend.

 

 _Don’t laugh, don’t laugh,_ Eun told herself.

 

“I know you’re laughing,” Hyunmin said through gritted teeth. Eun let out a loud laugh while helping her friend up. After Hyunmin finally got up, she adjusted her hat over her burgundy hair which flowed around her shoulders and cut right under her chest. Her gray eyes shined with excitement.

 

“You look so excited, what’s wrong with you?” Eun asked.

 

“I’m just happy i found another grim reaper to work with,” Hyunmin responded brightly. Then she went over and linked her arms with Eun. Hyunmin was one of the only people that she allowed to touch her. Although Eun didn’t like it when people touched her, she had a sister like connection with the other, so they quickly bonded and became friends.

 

“Who are you taking today?” Hyunmin asked. The fellow grim reapers believed that Hyunmin died when she was about 18, making her older than Eun, but because Eun had been doing this job longer than Hyunmin, of course the older looked up to Eun as more of an “older” figure.

 

“Jeon Jungkook. He just left for his house. I need to go soon and find him,” Eun replied. Hyunmin frowned, since in her past life she had looked up to Jungkook. That was all she could remember.

 

“What a shame,” Hyunmin said. Then she received a little glowing bell icon on her wrist, signaling that one of her would she had to collect had died. She looked down at the card that also appeared in her hand and read the name. She sighed and looked up to her friend.

 

“Who is that?” Eun asked.

 

“Kim Seungmin,” Hyunmin replied. Her eyes dulled a bit from sadness, before looking up to her friend.

 

“He died of cancer I guess. That’s what it says. Well, i should be going now,” Hyunmin said before waving goodbye and disappearing into thin air. Eun said goodbye before checking her watch once more. It was already 8:31 AM! Eun realize that she would have to hurry, so she quickly teleported herself out and to the nearest bookmark to Jungkook’s apartment.

 

When Eun regained sight from the teleporting, she saw that she was already in Jungkook’s apartment. It was now 8:40. Teleporting did take a little while, especially when you had to go far places. That was the one of the downsides of being a grim reaper. You really had to time things well. Right then, the door opened to reveal a sad Jungkook stumbling in with a bag full of medicine bottles.

 

He took off his shoes and made his way over to his large bedroom, where he shut the door behind him and headed to the connected bathroom. Eun sat down in his kitchen, waiting for time to pass. At 8:50, she realized it was getting near his death time and she walked to his bedroom door. Listening closely, it seemed as if Jungkook was in his bathroom, so she became visible for a bit and opened his bedroom door just enough so she could slip in.

 

Then she closed the door behind her, put on her hat, and sat down on his bed. From here, she could everything he was doing. He was writing frantically, putting bundles of money on his sink, texting and calling his friends (which none answered), and then he took out the bottles.

 

Slowly, he opened one, and without any hesitation swallowed them. Then the second bottle. The third bottle was full of water, which he also drank much of. Finally all three bottles were empty and he stood, gripping the sink.

 

He looked at himself, and let his tears fall down his face. Eun sat from across the room, looking at him sadly and waiting for his death. Finally it was 8:59 and Jungkook collapsed on the floor. His breathing slowed down until it was almost non existent. At 9:00:31, his skin started to pale and his last tears rolled down his face. Then at 9:01:00, Eun got a bell icon on her wrist, and the card in her hand with his name said:

 

**Jeon Jungkook. TERMINATED.**

 

Eun sighed and got up from Jungkook’s bed. She stepped into the bathroom and kneeled down next to Jungkook.

 

“C’mon, let’s go,” she said softly. Eun heard footsteps behind her and then saw Taehyung and Jimin run into the bathroom. It was chaos, they screamed, they cried. They didn’t know what to do. Emergency came, but it was too late. The whole time, Eun sat next to Jungkook, waiting for him to come to her. After ten minutes of his death, she heard a voice yelling out to them.

 

“I’m right here! I’m alive, see? Don’t ignore me,” Jungkook’s spirit yelled at his members.

 

“Jeon Jungkook? You’re gonna have to come with me,” Eun said, getting up and heading over to Jungkook.

 

“Are you the police? FBI? Professional? Please help me, they won’t notice me!” Jungkook pleaded.

 

“You’re dead Jungkook-ssi. They can’t see you,” Eun said, trying to calm down Jungkook. At those words, the spirit of Jungkook ‘paled’ and he stared at Eun.

 

“Y-you’re the girl I met at the building! H-how-“

 

“Jungkook, I am a grim reaper. If you don’t believe look over there and you’ll see your dead body,” Eun said stiffly. Jungkook ran over to his friends and saw his dead body lying on the floor, pale. He gasped and looked over at Eun.

 

“Please help me,” Jungkook whispered. Eun came over and put her hand on his shoulder.

 

“If you come with me, I can help you,” Eun said. And with that, she lead him out of his apartment and teleported to her dorm.

 

*****

 

(At her dorm)

 

Eun helped Jungkook from the sudden dizziness of teleporting and made him sit on her couch. Then she walked over to her refrigerator and got out the special tea that would make Jungkook forget his old life and help move onto the afterlife, or his new life. She poured him a cup, heated it up, and walked over to him. She sat down and offered the tea.

 

“Here you go. It’ll help dull the pain and it’ll be easier to move past this life,” Eun said. Jungkook took it, and hesitated to drink it. When he looked at Eun, she shrugged and said, “Don’t look at me like that. It’s your choice to drink it. I recommend it though.”

 

With a deep sigh, Jungkook drank the tea. A few seconds later, he looked much younger, happier, and overall so much better. Eun got up and took Jungkook’s hand, bringing him over to her room. She lead him into her bathroom where she took off a cover on a large mirror.

 

Once you stepped into this mirror, you either go to the afterlife or your next life. Eun waved goodbye at Jungkook, before pushing him in, hoping that he would find a good next life.

 

“Good bye Jeon Jungkook. I hope to see you again.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry i missed an update last week :(((
> 
> I’m so busy. This just follows Eun’s day as a grim reaper, and it’ll get more into the plot of her finding her sister in the second part. I’ll try updating quickly for the update I missed last week. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed part one!
> 
> Please comment, kudos, and subscribe!! I would really like to see your thoughts. 
> 
> -DivaBoo-


	6. Three lives (Eun + Hyun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about grammar mistakes, I didn’t proof read...

“I’m sorry, he’s gone,” the police officer informed Hyun. Hyun’s step brother was gone. He had always been there for her when he needed her, but she wasn’t able to help him.

 

The senior in high school sat down in shock, and stared at the officer. 

 

“How?” She asked. 

 

“He had an overdose,” The officer stated. Hyun nodded and asked if she could call her parents. She left the room and was about to call her step father and mother when she saw… Jungkook??

 

Jungkook was crying and walking with a girl who was dressed in all black. She had her hand on his back, and was comforting him. That can’t be, he’s dead! Hyun decided she was seeing things because of her mourning, and proceeded to call her mother and father. 

 

“Mom, Jungkook’s dead,” she whispered into the phone. The next thing she knew she was being whisked to the hospital in the ambulance. She had fainted on the floor due to stress, and hit her head. There was a big gash there. 

 

*****

 

Hyun was waiting in her own little room when the doctor finally came in. He seemed about 28, and looked very familiar. 

 

“Hyun Kim? It looks like you hit your head and need just a few stitches. My name is Ong Seongwoo, and I will be your doctor for today,” he said brightly. Hyun shook his head, and got up on the table for Seongwoo to examine her cut.

 

“Now, how did you hit yourself?” Seongwoo asked. 

 

“I fainted while calling my parents,” Hyun replied quietly. Seongwoo nodded. 

 

“If you don’t mind me asking, but why did you faint?” Seongwoo asked another question. 

 

“I guess I was so stressed, my brother committed suicide today,” Hyun whispered. She felt her tears welling in her eyes. Seongwoo nodded sadly. 

 

“I’m sorry about your loss,” Seongwoo said. Hyun nodded, but soon she was crying all over again and wasn’t able to stop. Seongwoo put down his examining tools and engulfed her in a hug. Hyun immediately felt at home with Seongwoo, as if she was hugging her father. 

 

Finally, when she couldn’t cry anymore, Seongwoo grabbed a few tissues for her and handed them to her. 

 

“I’m so sorry,” she said in an unstable voice. 

 

“Sometimes, you just need to cry it out, let it out” Seongwoo whispered. And that is what she did. 

 

*****

 

She thanked her doctor after receiving treatment and was heading out of the hospital when she bumped into a girl just a few years younger than her. They both tumbled to the ground and something flew off the younger’s head. 

 

“Ohmigoodness, I’m so sorry, here let me help you up,” Hyun stuttered, rushing to grab the girl’s hat. When she picked up, she realized this was no “regular” hat. Nobody would wear this on a daily basis.

 

She glanced over and saw the girl that she had seen with her older brother.

 

“I-it’s you! What did you to do my brother,” Hyun said in panic. The younger’s eyes darted upwards, and her eyes widened.

 

“How can you see me?” The girl asked. 

 

“Am I not supposed to see you?” Hyun asked sarcastically. 

 

“No, you’re not supposed to see me,” the girl said. Someone shouted “Eun!” And the younger girl turned around. Hyun also peeked over her shoulder to see it who would be calling someone named ‘Eun’.

 

“I need to go, but please don’t tell anyone that you saw me,” the girl said in a hurry, before placing her hat onto her head and running around the hospital into the night. 

 

Hyun stared at the girl named ‘Eun’ run away, and the thoughts mixed her mind.

 

_ What was she in such a hurry about? What does she mean by ‘I”m not supposed to be seen’. Why was she with my brother? And why do I think I know her? _

 

_ ****** _

 

Eun rushed into her room and collapsed onto her bed. How could that girl see her? She had her hat on, and the girl couldn’t have seen her before either since her hat was on at all times. And why did she seem so familiar? There had to be an explanation behind this. Right then someone knocked on her dorm door, and Eun walked over to open it. 

 

At the door was Daniel, smiling down at her. Eun stepped aside to allow him to step into the house and walked over to the kitchen. 

 

“What brings you here so late at night Mr. Kang?” She asked jokingly. Daniel gave a small laugh before taking off his shoes and walking over to the kitchen as well. He leaned against the counter and watched as Eun boiled some tea. 

 

“I don’t know, I just got bored,” Daniel said. Eun nodded, and turned back around. 

 

“While the tea is boiling, I do have something I want to talk to you about,” Eun said. 

 

“I’m all ears.”

 

Eun took a deep breath before letting out what happened at the hospital: 

 

“I was at the hospital, bringing back a soul. When he had left, I returned back to the hospital to see how the family was holding up. On the way in, I ran into this girl. But here’s the deal. I was wearing my hat so there is no possible way she could’ve even touched me physically. She then said she could see me without my hat, that she was alive, and what’s scary was that I swear I’ve seen her before.” 

 

Daniel sighed, before telling Eun, “It may have been just a silly accident. Don’t worry so much. I’ll pass on tea since I have late night duty. Good night!” 

 

Daniel got up from his chair and headed over to the door. He pulled on his shoes before waving at Eun. Eun waved back before she watched him float through the door and away to collect his late night soul. 

 

*****

 

_ Eun woke up with the sun shining in her face. She groaned and lifted her hands to cover her face. Outside was full of busying sounds. Sounds of a… city? Slowly, Eun sat up and looked around. She was in a very old bedroom, maybe an attic. She was wearing a light blue nightgown.  _

 

_ There was knocking at her floor, and then a door in the floor opened to reveal Hyun. Hyun was wearing her regular red and brown dress with her laced up boots. Her long black hair was pulled up in a messy bun. She was carrying a tray with two pieces of toast and a glass of milk.  _

 

_ “Good morning sleepyhead. Dad said not to wake you up,” she said with soft smile. She walked over and placed the tray in front of Eun, and motioned for her to eat.  _

 

_ “Eat up, we have a quite a lot to do today,” Hyun said. Eun nodded and quickly ate the food. Hyun watched fondly before getting up and taking the now empty tray.  _

 

_ “I’ll give you fifteen minutes. Meet me in the kitchen,” Hyun yelled out from the ladder where she was climbing down.  _

 

_ “Give me ten!” Eun yelled back, before jumping out of her bed and running to the bathroom. In exactly ten minutes, Eun was sliding the stair rail and into the kitchen. She was wearing her simple blue skirt that stopped above her ankles with a white blouse on top. She was wearing the same shoes as Hyun, and her blonde hair was pulled into two dutch braided pigtails.  _

 

_ “Wow, exactly ten minutes!” Someone yelled at her. She looked over and saw Seongwoo filling a basket with apples.  _

 

_ “Hey dad!” She said. Seongwoo smiled and handed her the basket full of fruits.  _

 

_ “Take this to the-“ _

 

_ “To the market,” Eun said knowingly. Seongwoo smiled fondly and gave her the basket. Eun flashed him a wide smile before hiking up her skirt and running out of the kitchen. She met her older sister at the front door. _

 

_ They linked arms and opened the door to reveal a busy city in front of them. The city air was wafted into their faces. Eun smiled to herself and ran down the streets of Germany. Hyun quickly followed after, and they found themselves at the market.  _

 

_ They found an empty space and put down their baskets. While Eun was selling apples, Hyun was selling lettuce and oranges. Right as they started to sell the food, there was loud screaming. The two paused their business to see what was going on. _

 

_ When they looked over, their eyes widened in horror. Men in uniforms were storming the city with guns pointed at the citizens. Hyun grabbed Eun and pulled her away from the main part of the city. They ran through the alleyways until they found themselves at the end of the city.  _

 

_ “Dad! We need to get to Seongwoo and Daniel!” Eun yelled at her sister.  _

 

_ ****** _

 

Eun jolted up from her sleep, hands shaking and sweat running down her face. She realized she had fallen asleep while boiling the tea after Daniel had left. When she checked the time, she realized it was already 5:00 in the morning.

 

She was gonna be late! She rushed to get ready. The whole time, her dream stayed in her head. Hyun? Seongwoo? Daniel? The girl from yesterday was Hyun?

 

On her way out of the dorm, she stopped to grab her cards at the door. Today was a busy day, many people to take care of. Her first one was with a five year old boy with the name of Hyejoon who would die in a car crash. Relieved it was a child, Eun ran to the bus stop where she saw a small boy with his mother waiting for the bus. She sat down next to them, and waited for the bus. Then she followed them onto the bus and sat at the opposite end of the bus.

 

A few moments later, a high school girl sat down next to her. Eun looked over and saw that it was Hyun form the day before! Hyun must’ve recognized her because her eyes widened and she pulled out her earbuds. 

 

“It’s you! From the hospital from yesterday,” Hyun said. Eun just stared in shock before blurting out, “I had a dream about you.”

 

Hyun glanced at her before placing her hand on Eun’s cheek and turning her head.

 

“Don’t look at me like that,” she said quietly. Eun cleared her throat before pulling out the card with the name. It said:

 

**-Kim Hyejoon-**

**Time of death: 8:03 AM**

**Cause of death: Car accident, fatal heart wound**

  
  


“What’s that?” Hyun asked. Eun remembered that Hyun could see her and whipped the card away from Hyun. 

 

“It’s nothing,” she said. Hyun shrugged before turning her attention back to her phone. After a slow five minutes, it was Hyun’s stop to get off at her school. 

 

“It may sound weird, but I hope to see you again,” Hyun said quietly to Eun before getting up and getting off the bus. Eun watched her walk to the school and wondered what Hyun had meant by that. Had she also dreamed about her? Did she genuinely want to be friends with her? Or did Eun just imagine that happen. While she was thinking about it, there was loud screaming and then a sound of a crash. The next thing she knew, Eun was thrown out a window and onto the ground. 

 

Groaning, she pulled herself up and looked up to see a burning bus. It was a turned over and many pedestrians were either calling 911 or were on the ground, injured. Others were rushing into the bus and pulling people out. Suddenly, someone pulled her up from where she was sitting on the ground. 

 

Eun looked up and saw Daniel pulling her up. Eun looked behind and saw many grim reapers gathered around the scene. This was the big accident that they had all been talking about the other day. 

 

She had been involved in many big accidents, one being 9/11. Many grim reapers were required to help that day. But today seemed different. She felt genuinely sad and as if she just lost someone. Daniel wore a grim look on his face, and she saw tears brimming his eyes. Confused, she followed his gaze and saw that the bus had crashed into another bus. And being pulled out of the bus was a black haired doctor, a fatal wound to his head. There was a big gash in his head, and blood dripped down his face. 

 

A bell icon appeared on Daniel’s wrist, along with a card. 

 

**Ong Seongwoo. TERMINATED.**

 

A single tear rolled down Daniel’s face before he walked over to the burning scene. The time was 7:30. Eun still had time until she had to go and find Hyejoon. Judging by the time difference, she decided that Hyejoon must’ve survived the crash, but eventually died in the hospital. Eun watched as other grim reapers collected souls. She saw elderly, college students, younger kids, a few high school students here and there. Eun saw Daniel kneeling next to a crying soul who was in an oversized white shirt with ripped black jeans. Over that he wore lab coat. 

 

Then the ambulances came, and she saw Hyejoon being rushed into an ambulance. 

 

*****

 

That night, she was left alone of dreams for once. But she had uneasy feeling, as if she was missing something. Quarter past midnight, Eun got out of her bed and slipped on a hoodie. In just her pajamas, she left her dorm and made her way down to someone she could trust. 

 

She knocked on the door to room 207. It opened to reveal Daniel, who seemed wide awake. He was still in his work outfit, and seemed surprised to see Eun at his door. 

 

“What are you doing here so late?” He asked. 

 

“I couldn’t sleep. Is it ok if I stay here for now?” She asked. Daniel nodded and let her into his house. She settled herself into his couch, while Daniel went to go fix her a cup of hot chocolate. 

 

“It’s getting colder, you should stay healthy,” he said when he returned. Eun thanked him for the drink and sat back down. Daniel sat next to her with his own cup of coffee and turned on the TV. They stayed, watching the TV in silence for a while until Daniel got up saying that he was going to change back into his pajamas. While he was gone, Eun found herself drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

 

Daniel returned to see Eun’s head nodding off, and her cup of hot chocolate close to spilling. He felt a tug in his heart, as if he was looking at his own daughter. He shrugged off the feeling and went over to where she was heading to sleep. He carefully took her cup along with his, and placed them into the sink. Then he grabbed and extra blanket, placed it over Eun, and laid her down on the couch. 

 

He felt his eyes slowly getting heavy from the lack of sleep so he wished the younger a good night’s rest before heading to his own room to sleep. 

 

******

 

The following day, Eun checked and saw that she only had one card. One card? She usually would have more busier day. With an uneasy feeling, she plucked the card out of the slot next to the doorway and read it. 

 

**-Kang Hyun-**

**Time of death: 11:12 AM**

**Cause of death: Train Crash**

 

Kang Hyun. Kang Hyun. Kang Hyun. The name repeated itself in her head and Eun’s widened in horror as she realized who would die today. 

 

*****

 

It was 10:00 AM when Eun finally reached the train station. She pushed by other people, trying to make her way through. Finally she made it to the KTX waiting station. Her eyes scanned the waiting lounge until she saw Hyun. She was wearing a red hoodie with jean shorts. Her hair was pulled up into the messy bun she always wore. As if she sensed that Eun was there, she took her attention off her phone and averted it to Eun.

 

Eun quickly walked over to the older.

 

“Hey,” she said breathlessly. 

 

“Well well, I guess we do meet again,” Hyun jokingly said. 

 

“Yeah,” Eun trailed off, before saying, “Can we talk privately? You still have time until your train departs.” Shrugging, Hyun followed Eun into a more quiet part of the subway waiting station and waited for whatever Eun was going to say.

 

“Look, I wanted to apologize for everything that’s been going on these past few days. To make it up, how about I take you out for dinner today?” Eun said. Hyun raised her eyebrows before offering a sad smile. 

 

“I’m really sorry, but I have a trip to go visit a friend in Busan today,” she said.

 

“Oh, I see. How about when you get back then?” Eun asked. Hyun observed the younger’s expression, tone, posture. It was obvious she was genuine and desperate to hang out today. Sighing, she pulled out her phone from her pocket. She dialed a number before walking away from Eun. Eun stared after the other and waited for what seemed like forever. Five minutes later, Hyun came back with a smile on her face. 

 

“You’re in luck, my friend just got engaged and said agreed it would be better for me to visit some other time. Let me go collect my stuff and cancel my ride. I’ll meet you at the front of the station,” Hyun said brightly, before walking back to her lounge to gather her suitcase and bag. 

 

*****

 

The two found themselves in a quiet cafe, sipping coffee and talking. 

 

“I’m Kang Hyun. I’m 18, and I’m a high school senior,” Hyun had said. 

 

“Oh, so you’re older than me!” Eun had exclaimed.

“How old are you?”

“It doesn’t matter.” 

 

By the end of the day, the two were acting as if they had known each other for years now, and it was a bit bittersweet for them to depart. Eun waved goodbye, and tipped her hat at the older. Hyun gave a warm wave before saying, “I hope we meet again!”

 

Eun smiled, before turning around and walking to the nearest teleportation marker. 

 

“Oh, you will meet me again,” she whispered to herself. 

 

*****

 

When she got to her room, she found a letter waiting for her on her countertop. Already knowing what it was saying, she anxiously opened the envelope. 

 

**TO: EUN**

 

**Dear Grim Reaper #498067, or Eun. Your presence has been requested from the High Council of Reapers for saving a life that was supposed to die. Proceed to ignore this letter, you will face consequences. Please report in the next 48 hours.**

 

As soon as she finished reading her letter, it crumbled to dust in her hands. Her heart pounded in her chest. She had heard about the consequences. The Grim Reapers would die. They would never be able to finish the years they had to pay, and they would be sentenced to eternal deaths. Never be reborn. 

 

_ Oh holy hell, what to do now?? _

 

Knowing she didn’t want to wait. She exited her dorm immediately, and transported herself to the main headquarters. When she got there, it was already 1:00 AM. She entered to see just a few reapers still doing their jobs. She passed by Hyunjin who seemed surprised to see her there.

 

“What are you doing here so late?” He asked.

 

“I’ve been requested,” Eun said cautiously. Hyunjin immediately knew what that meant and his eyes softened in sympathy. He patted her shoulder and wished her luck before walking out of the building. 

 

Following the arrows, she walked down a dark hallway until she got to two giant double doors. She knocked on them twice. On her second knock, the doors swung open to reveal a giant room filled with candles, and three Grim Reapers. There were three grim reapers, two males and a female.

 

Eun evidently knew who they were:

 

Jisoo, the Beautiful.

Doyoung, the Wise.

Jinyoung, the Great. 

 

Eun gulped and made her way to the center of the room. 

 

“Good evening Eun,” Jinyoung said in a powerful voice. Eun flinched under the echo and slightly nodded her head. 

 

“I believe you know why you are here,” Jisoo said in a silky voice. Eun nodded again, this time shifting her glance to Jisoo. Jisoo looked down at her, sparkles in her eyes. 

 

“You saved a mortal life when you weren’t supposed to. You know what the consequences are. I’m sorry, but you have exactly one month to do what you must. You are now released.” Doyoung said softly, before blowing a mist at her. When she regained consciousness, she was in her dorm again. 

 

******

 

As she wished, Eun got to know Hyun better and better throughout the whole month they had together. During the first week that she had left  was when they finally decided to be friends. After that, they met up after Hyun’s schools were over, during the weekends, during almost whenever they could. 

 

Then suddenly, Eun stopped seeing Hyun. It was as if she was gone! What was really going on was that Eun was at home, panicking because she only had a week and a half left until she died. She was deciding whether to tell Hyun or not about her case. What if she did and Hyun abandoned her? Would she die in regret? But eventually she knew she would have to face her fate. 

 

After a week of being gone, she found Hyun in the same old cafe they had first had a real conversation. Hyun immediately spotted the younger and got up. She ran over and engulfed Eun in a hug. 

 

“Where were you?! I was so worried you brat,” she said. Eun just patted Hyun’s back. 

 

“Hey unnie? I have a question,” Eun said still in their hug.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Wanna go to Germany with me?” Eun asked. Hyun pulled away quickly and stared at Eun.

 

“Seriously??”

 

“Yeah.”

 

*****

 

With only five days left, Eun and Hyun traveled to Germany. Hyun had put all her schools on hold, since this would be a lifetime opportunity. She had always wanted to go to Germany, yet she could never go! But for Eun, she had a special connection. This was where she had died in her dream, where Hyun had been her older sister. Hoping that she could at least remember her old life before she died, she decided to go to Germany with Hyun. 

 

Eun and Hyun stayed in the hometown that Eun could remember from her dreams. After earning trust from Hyun, she explained her situation. She was having dreams of the two being sisters, yet she couldn’t remember the details. 

 

“I started having them the night before I met you,” Eun recalled the first nightmare. 

 

“Me too! You were my younger sister, but I can only dream of our daily lives, nothing special,” Hyun had said, surprised. 

 

The two had agreed to try and help each other. And slowly they started to piece their lives together. They could only recall that they had two dads, both immigrants to Germany. They lived in Berlin, and were sisters. 

 

While trying to recall dreams, the two also visited old places from their past lives to help them. They visited the schoolhouse, which brought back a memory of Eun being kicked out of a school for yelling at a teacher. The markets brought back trips to sell fruits and veggies. Yet there was still something missing! 

 

Two nights before Eun had to leave, Eun had the final dream.

  
  


_ “You killed Hyun!” Eun screamed at the man.  _

 

_ “I didn’t kill anybody!” The man screamed back. Yet she didn’t hear that and rapidly fired the gun. She watched the innocent man go down, before she felt a hand enclose around her neck. Suddenly, she was being lifted high into the air for others to see.  _

 

_ “You see this girl? GUILTY OF KILLING THE INNOCENT. She deserves to die!” The man choking her yelled out. There were loud yells of agreement around her before something pierced her stomach.  _

 

_ Sh let out a scream of agony before falling to the ground. She realized that someone had shot her right above her belly button. The blood soaked her dress as she felt herself fade in and out of consciousness. There was loud screaming and someone pushed through the crowds. She saw the familiar face of Daniel, hugging her and apologizing for not being a good dad.  _

 

_ With a final agonizing breath, she felt herself sag.  _

  
  


Eun woke up screaming and Hyun right beside her trying to calm her down. 

 

“Ohmigod, are you okay??” Hyun asked panicked. 

 

“I remember, I remember now,” Eun said. Eun also knew that today was her last day. 

 

Hyun’s eyes widened, leaning in to hear everything.

 

“We were both shot because of the Nazis,” Eun said in a shaky voice. 

 

*****

 

It was early evening and the two were sitting by the riverside, watching the evening lights turn on. It as a nice last night for Eun. 

 

“Unnie? I need to tell you something,” Eun said. Hyun hummed her response, still watching the glowing water. 

 

“I-I’m a grim reaper. I died in the 1930’s because I was shot. But there’s a reason why I’m a grim reaper. I killed an innocent man who I thought was the guy who killed you. Technically I’m 100 years old since I died when I was 15, and I’ve been doing this job for 85 years. That’s why nobody else should be able to see me since I’m a grim reaper. That’s why it was so surprising that you were able to see me. I’m not sure how you can, but I’m guessing it’s because we were connected somehow in our past lives. But that’s not the point here. When I first asked you to dinner? I was trying to save you. I wasn’t supposed to, and you were supposed to die in a train accident, but I knew that we had a connection. We also have this curse since we remember each other’s lives. Once i die, that curse will be lifted. They figured that out, and I’m gonna die tomorrow. Never going to be reborn, unnie. Never.”

 

Hyun stared at the younger in horror. 

 

“Never?” Eun nodded. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Hyun asked, voice shaking. 

 

“Because I didn’t want to worry you, and I want you to live as fully as you can,” Eun said, tear swelling up in her eyes. 

 

“But, but I just met you! I can’t give you up now,” Hyun said, starting to cry. 

 

“I’m so sorry.. but I need to go soon,” Eun said. Hyun grabbed the younger into a hug, and they stayed in an embrace, Hyun crying. 

 

“When are you leaving?” Hyun asked with red eyes. 

 

“12:00 AM. Then the curse between you and me will break, and you won’t be able to see me anymore,” Eun said. Hyun gasped slightly, but nodded. At the time, Eun was wearing regular clothes, and wasn’t wearing her hat. The two sat, leaning against each other for hours until it was 11:50. 

 

“Unnie, I need to go soon,” Eun said. Hyun looked up and tears started to well up in her eyes. Eun got up and brushed off her pants. She had to go. But then Hyun grabbed her wrist, keeping her from leaving. 

 

“No, you can’t go, please don’t,” Hyun said. Eun started to beg for her to let go. Finally, at 12:00, the clock tower gonged twelve times, and Eun heard Hyun gasp.

 

“Eun, where did you go? Eun? EUN!!” 

 

Eun knew that Hyun was now unable to see her sister. She let her held back tears out since her sister couldn’t see her anymore. She pulled out her hat and placed it onto her head. 

 

“Eun come back!” Hyun shrieked into the empty space next to her. 

 

“I’m sorry unnie, but I promise to come back one day,” Eun whispered, before ringing a bell. This alerted security and see who had gone onto a restricted zone. This way, Hyun would safely get back home. 

 

******

 

Eun changed into her grim reaper clothes, pulled up her hair, and put on her hat. Taking one last look at her dorm, she closed and locked the door behind her and walked down the stairs to room 207. The door opened to reveal Daniel who was also  heading to work. 

 

“Good morning,” he said brightly. Eun nodded as well, and they both made their way to the headquarters, but for two different reasons. Daniel stopped by his mailbox and opened it. When he noticed that Eun didn’t stop, he asked why. 

 

“Just know that you were an amazing dad to me Daniel. Thank you so much,” she said with a sad smile before hugging him tightly and walking away. She walked down the dark hall, and to the giant double doors. She knocked twice, before it opened automatically to reveal Jisoo, Doyoung, and Jinyoung all waiting for her. Jisoo was filling up a syringe full of medicine. 

 

Eun walked over to the three and bowed to them. They surprisingly bowed back. Knowingly, Eun pulled back her sleeve for the shot. Jisoo gently grabbed her hand before inserting the shot into her arm. 

 

“You did well Eun, I hope to see you again,” Doyoung said before Eun blacked out. 

 

******

 

Eun woke up with a pounding headache. What a weird dream, her being dead.. She got up and walked down the stairs to kitchen. 

 

“I’m awake Jisoo,” she said groggily, before sitting down on the kitchen table. Jisoo walked over and placed a glass of water next to her. Jisoo was her godmother, and Eun lived with her, reasons unknown to her at the time.

 

“What's wrong?” She asked. 

 

“Headache,” Eun said, before looking up. 

 

Jisoo nodded, and sat down next to Eun. Eun put her head in her arms and groaned softly. Right then Doyoung sat down at the table and took the plate of eggs. 

 

“Hey, can I eat this?” He asked. 

 

“Doyoung, you shouldn’t steal food from Eun,” his dad said, coming into the kitchen. Jinyoung was in a suit and tie, ready to go to work. Jisoo got up and gave him a morning kiss. 

 

“No, he’s fine,” Eun said, waving them away. She then got up and walked over to the counter where took out some advils. After she took medicine, she excused herself, saying that she would be going to the library to study. 

 

-

 

At the library, Eun walked into the familiar library. She heard quiet arguing and looked over to see a familiar 18 year old girl talking quickly with her two dads. Then suddenly she stopped talking and turned her head to look at Eun.

 

Her eyes widened and she looked at her dads. She started gaping and pointed at Eun. Then she ran over to Eun and pulled her into a hug. 

 

“Eun! I’ve been waiting, searching. Three fuckin lives, Eun, three!! How could you leave me like that,” she said, tears brimming her eyes. She looked at the older girl, and then all of a sudden, it rung a bell. 

 

“Hyun! Don’t just go hug random peo-“

 

Eun looked up and saw Daniel and Seongwoo looking down at the two. 

 

“Hi dad, I told you I promised I would meet you again.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this was a late update, but writing a 5257 word chapter in five days, with homework and cross country is not that easy :(
> 
> I didn’t proofread since it’s too long, but feel free to tell me some mistakes. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please leave your thoughts in the comment section. Criticism is also very much appreciated. 
> 
> -DivaBoo- 
> 
> (P.S. please kudos, comment, and subscribe!!)


	7. It’s only 4,226 miles (Minsuh *a bit of Jisoo and Jiwon*)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And just like that, Minsuh was leaving for college.

“You just need to push once more!” The nurse cried. It was so tense and silent, only the soft moans of Minhyun as he struggled to deliver his baby. Minhyun knew he had to deliver the baby now, so he gave it all he had. All of a sudden, the nurse burst out in cheers. He smiled up at Minhyun who felt a sudden relief.   
  
“Congratulations!! It’s a healthy baby girl!” Daehwi, Minhyun’s brother and nurse cried out. Minhyun let out a relieved cry and fell down on his bed. The whole room erupted in cries of joy and happiness.  
  
“You did it Minhyun,” Jonghyun whispered with tears brimming his eyes. He tightly grabbed his husband’s hands as Minhyun was trying to take in the situation. After a grueling nine months, he had finally delivered his baby! The emotion sank in as he faced his husband, bursting out in tears.   
  
“We did it, we’re dads now,” Minhyun said through his emotional sobs. Jonghyun laughed while nodding, letting his tears fall down as well. The whole room was emotional. Daehwi, struggling to keep his emotions together, carefully wrapped the baby into a light purple blanket. He had promised the two that he would try his best to deliver the baby right. Daehwi had had an unsuccessful delivery with another lady’s baby, leaving him in a traumatized mental state. It had taken months of recovery, but Minhyun and Jonghyun had insisted that it was Daehwi who would deliver their baby.  
  
Eventually, Daehwi had come to the right senses that he would be able to do this, and to be the one who would help his brother deliver his baby meant so much to him. As he carefully held the baby and measured her, he felt tears of joy run down his cheeks. He looked down at the baby lovingly. He was looking down at his niece.   
  
“Hey babe, I think your dad wants to see you,” he whispered at her. Daehwi brought the baby over to Minhyun who was lying in the bed with a tired looked sketched on his face.   
  
“You did so good hyung,” Daehwi said to Minhyun. Minhyun gratefully took the baby, looking at her with a smile on his face.   
  
“She wouldn’t be here without you Daehwi.. thank you,” Minhyun replied. Daehwi smiled down at them, wiping away tears in his eyes. Jonghyun recognized the breakdowns of Daehwi from back when they were little, starting in elementary school. He walked over and pulled the younger into a hug, calming him down. Daehwi hugged him back, thanking him over and over again, the tears not stopping.   
  
Minhyun saw that and smiled as he knew that Daehwi was now healing from the rough past months he struggled through. Finally, Daehwi was able to pull away and brought Jonghyun over to his family.   
  
“What are you going to name her?” Daehwi asked his older brother.   
  
“I think we’re gonna name her Hwang Minsuh.”  
  
”Hwang Minsuh. Has a nice ring to it.”  
  
  
******  
  
**3 years** **  
**  
  
“Minsuh, you come back right now!” Jonghyun playfully called out. He chased after his daughter as she ran around the house with only a diaper on. She giggle in glee as she enjoyed the game of chase with her father. From the kitchen, Minhyun watched with a smile on his face. Minsuh came running into the kitchen, up to Minhyun.   
  
“Daddy!” She exclaimed. Minhyun laughed before picking her up and placing her in his arms.    
  
“Hey you!” He said. She laughed, taping his nose. Minhyun rubbed his against hers giving her an Eskimo kiss. Eventually, they got Minsuh to calm down and brought her over to the dining table where they fed her her dinner.  
  
She had played around with her peas a bit, maybe spilling a glass over orange juice on her high chair as well. But her dads were always able to make it all fun and games for the baby. Minsuh lived a good life, with her parents always caring for her.    
  
“Minsuh-ya, we should get you cleaned up now,” Jonghyun heaved out while lifting his daughter out of the high chair. She laughed again, clinging onto her dad. While Minhyun cleaned up the mess, Jonghyun went up to go and give his daughter a bath.   
  
_Ding Dong!_ __  
  
  
******   
  
**6 years** **  
**  
  
“Daehwi uncle!!” Minsuh cried out. She jumped out of her chair as she raced to get the front door. The little girl opened opened the door hurriedly, expecting to see her favorite uncle. Instead, she saw that he wasn’t alone. She opened the door to reveal a tall man with a small and handsome face standing next to her uncle. Next to the two was a boy, a bit older than Minsuh.

 

Shyly, she hid behind the door before running back in to the house.    
  


“Minhyun appa, there’s another man with Daehwi uncle.. and a boy!” She hurriedly said. Her eyes scanned her parents faces. Expecting worriedness and shock, she was surprised to see that her dads smile and got up from their seats.    
  
“Oh, that must be Jinyoung then!” Minhyun replied happily. He walked over to the door, his assumptions correct.    
  
“Jinyoung! It’s so nice to see you again!” Minhyun said. This “Jinyoung” dude smiled and hugged Minhyun.    
  
“So nice to see you too hyung,” he said.    
  
“Why don’t you guys come in and eat dinner with us, we just sat down,” Jonghyun said, ushering the three in. The four adults chattered happily, leaving Minsuh to trail behind them shyly and awkwardly. The boy clung onto Jinyoung’s hand as he looked around the apartment. 

  
_Should she go into the dining room too? Who even is this dude? Why does daddy know him? Why does UNCLE know him??_ __  
  
Minsuh stood at the doorway, watching the adults talk and Minhyun getting them plates. Then Daehwi made eye contact with his niece. He motioned for her to come and sit, but her eyes wandered over to Jinyoung who was talking with Jonghyun. She looked back at Daehwi who had now gotten out of his seat and was walking towards her. He knelt down in front of her, looking her in the eyes.  
  
“Hey, what’s wrong?” He asked.   
  
“I don’t know who he is… or him,” Minsuh softly replied, glancing over at Jinyoung. She also pointed to the boy who Jonghyun was chattering with. Daehwi grinned before looking at Jinyoung. He motioned for him to come over. Jinyoung came over, and knelt down next to Daehwi.   
  
“This is Jinyoung. He’s my fiancée. We’re doctors together,” Daehwi said. Jinyoung smiled at Minsuh who still looked at him hesitantly.   
  


“And that is our son, and your cousin. His name is Jiwon. He’s a year older than you.” 

  
“And you must be Miss Minsuh. I’ve heard quite a lot from Daehwi. Very intelligent and pretty. You’re more beautiful in real life than how Daehwi described,” Jinyoung said quietly. Minsuh blushed at the compliment and smiled. He extended his hand for Minsuh to shake.   
  
  
*****  
  
 **9 years** **  
**  
  
Minsuh grabbed Jinyoung’s hand as he helped her out of the car. He was taking her to school, just like a normal day. Since her parents worked early in the morning, it had become a ritual for Daehwi and Jinyoung to start taking Minsuh with their own kids to school ever since the two had gotten married.   
  
Over the years, Minsuh had gained Jinyoung’s trust, and now treated him just like how she treated Daehwi. Jinyoung walked Minsuh to the front gate where the teachers were waiting for the students to arrive. He gave her a tight hug, then knelt down to hug his own daughter and patted his son’s head.

 

“Have a good day at school, okay? Just call if you need anything, and we’ll meet you guys at the bus stop when school is over. Bye Minsuh!! Bye Jisoo!! Bye Jiwon!!” Jinyoung said. Minsuh nodded before giving him one last hug, then running to her third grade teacher. The teacher, Ha Sungwoon, greeted her with a high five before sending the three off to class.    
  
Jiwon, being in fifth grade, said his goodbyes before leaving to the upstairs unit. Minsuh lead her younger cousin to their lockers where they both changed into their school slippers. Since Jisoo, Minsuh’s cousin, was three years younger than her, she brought her to her classroom first. Taking her hand, Minsuh lead Jisoo through the school to the jolly classroom for kindergarteners.    
  
Right before sending Jisoo off, Minsuh reached into her pocket and grabbed some candy.    
  
“Here, give a few to your friends too, okay? Be good in class, and I’ll see you after school, okay?” Minsuh said, placing the candy into jisoo’s hand. Jisoo nodded, and gave Minsuh a big hug.   
  
”Thank you unnie! Bye!” She said happily before running off to her classroom. Minsuh then picked up her bag and made her way to her own classroom, her friends waiting for her. When she arrived, she was met by her friends chattering over something in their hands.

 

“Minsuh.. looks what we found! It’s a necklace!” They said. Minsuh walked over and gasped out how pretty it was. It was simple, but had a blue gem dangling in the middle of it. It was obviously precious, for it seemed to be very well care for as well. 

 

“We should give it to the teacher,” Minsuh said. The others agreed, before giving the necklace to Minsuh. She carefully placed into her hands, and walked to the doorway, waiting for her teacher to come. After a few minutes, the first bell rang, signaling that school had started. Mr. Ha walked in to see Minsuh at the door. 

 

“Hey, wattsup?” He asked. 

 

“Someone lost a precious necklace!” Minsuh exclaimed. She showed him the necklace that her friends had found. Sungwoon gasped before picking it up.

 

“Can you go and bring it to the principal?” Sungwoon asked. Minsuh nodded before taking a pass and leaving the room. How lucky she was! What an adventure! She had never been to the principal’s office upstairs before! She followed the hall to the nearest staircase and went up the stairs. 

 

Wow! It was so big! But, she was lost. Minsuh followed the halls, peeking into classes, but not really knowing where she was going. All of sudden, she bumped into an older girl, and sent her tumbling to the ground. 

 

“Oof,” Minsuh grunted out. 

 

“Oh my gosh, are you okay??” The older girl asked. She crawled over, and examined Minsuh. Minsuh then realized that she had just crashed into an older person!

 

“I’m so sorry!” She exclaimed, bowing at the older. 

 

“Oh please, don’t worry. I’m only in sixth grade anyways. I’m Eun by the way,” The older girl replied. She helped up Minsuh.

 

“I’m Minsuh.. third grade,” Minsuh said quietly. Eun nodded in response. 

 

“Where are you going?” Eun asked. 

 

“Well, i have to go bring something to the principal.. but I don’t know where his room is,” Minsuh replied. Eun perked up, saying that she also had to go there, resulting in the older leading the younger to the office. 

 

Shortly after, Eun left, only there to return a pair of slippers she had borrowed the other day. Then Minsuh nervously went into the office. 

 

“I’m just here to return a necklace my friends and I found,” she stuttered out. The principal smiled at her and reached his hand out. 

 

“May I look at it?” He asked. Minsuh carefully fished the necklace out of her pocket before giving it to the principal. The principal picked it up and examined it before flipping the gem over and reading the engraving. 

 

“Why, you found my wife’s necklace! Thank you so much!” He said out loud. Minsuh flinched from the sudden outburst, but only smiled sheepishly, shrugging it off. The principal didn’t just let it off though. He ended up giving her a free lunch pass, and thanked her profusely before allowing her to leave.

 

With a smile on her face, Minsuh started heading out the door when she remembered her tiny problem. The school was big, andp she was pretty small. She had never been upstairs before so she didn’t know her way downstairs either. Eventually, she had made it back down to her classroom. 

 

She spent her whole day in a happy mood. Not only because she had done good deed that her uncles and dads would be proud of, but she also got a free lunch pass along with an unintentional tour around the school. Finally, the bell rang signaling that school was over.

 

Minsuh never met up with her cousins until they got to the bus stop due to the fact that they all had different locker and classroom locations, but if they were lucky the three would meet up at the exit of the school.

 

Minsuh grabbed her belongings while switching her shoes into her comfy boots before skipping out the door when she heard loud yelling and screaming. She stopped in her tracks as she heard familiar cried. Then her attention was diverted to scene on her left. Her eyes widened in horror. 

 

“Jisoo!!”

 

******

 

**12 years**

 

Minsuh heaved off another bully while managing to grab her eight year old cousin. Right as she was about to hull Jisoo up, she felt something hard come in contact with her knees and she went crumbling to the ground. 

 

“Now I see how you’re related,” someone growled down at them. In rage, Minsuh threw herself forward, smacking the boy in the face. 

 

“Don’t ever use our family as an insult you bitch,” Minsuh yelled at him. Then she turned back around to make sure her cousin was okay. Right then, the boy pulled her back, smashing her face into his shoulder. She felt searing pain in her forehead, but didn’t bother to check how bad the injury was. She didn’t want to know. 

 

“Jisoo! Minsuh!” A boy cried out. Minsuh looked over to see her older cousin come running towards them. He pushed others away as he raced to his sister and cousin. Minsuh finally snatched onto Jisoo and pulled her up. Then she pushed the two to the outer ring of the crowd. Yet people still followed. 

 

Jisoo yelped allowed suddenly. Minsuh looked down to see that she was limping. 

 

“Oh god, Jisoo get on my back,” she said hurriedly. Without hesitation, Jisoo climbed onto Minsuh’s back. Then Minsuh grabbed the two’s backpacks and ran towards Jiwon. 

 

“Jiwon, we have to get out of here,” she said quickly. She managed to catch the Jiwon’s old scabs from the other day had opened up due to the fight today. Jiwon nodded, taking Jisoo’s backpack. Then the three managed to escape from the school property to the bus station. 

 

At the bus station, the three waited in silence for their ride. A normal day for the three was for them to come home, beaten up. It wasn’t anything new for them. Jiwon and Minsuh never acknowledged their pain to their parents or to Jisoo, taking the responsibility. Finally, their bus came. 

 

They boarded the bus, ignoring the onlookers. Seating themselves at the front of the bus, they sat in silence. 

 

“Minsuh unnie, your forehead…” Jisoo trailed off. She was silenced by the look that Minsuh gave her. The older two tried not to worry Jisoo since she was too young. Jisoo immediately stopped talking, only focusing at the task at hand. 

 

The ten minute bus ride seemed much longer since they had boarded the late bus this time. When they got to Jinyoung’s house, Jisoo was asleep. Jiwon carefully placed her on his back, handing over his and Jisoo’s backpack to Minsuh. Not wanting to disturb the sleeping younger, the other two decided it would be better to take the elevator.

 

They would’ve taken the stairs since it helped to avoid the stares, but sometimes, in cases like these, it was better to take the elevator. When they got on, they were lucky enough to see that there was only two other adults on the elevator. Probably visitors..

 

The three exited on the tenth floor. At the apartment, Minsuh punched in the code to open the door for the others. 

 

******

 

**15 years**

 

“We’re home Jinyoung!” Minsuh called out to her uncle. They heard quick footsteps and Jinyoung came rushing to help them. It had become instinct since the day they had first started getting bullied. 

 

Minsuh and Jiwon were now in high school, but it was still a worry to let Jisoo go to middle school alone since they wouldn’t be there to help her. After a few months of convincing, the parents agreed it would be best if they would go to high school. The two ended up going to different high schools though. 

 

Jiwon attended the local high school. Although it was a local high school, it was famous for the insanely good academics, matching Jiwon perfectly. On the other hand, Jisoo ended up going to an art school, about 30 minutes away from her apartment. Since she was young, she had expressed her love in art. 

 

It had taken many months of convincing because Minhyun and Jonghyun were very protective parents, but with the help of Jiwon, she was able to apply and get into the high school. 

 

The only negative was that she had to take an extra bus ride to get to the bus station to meet up with her cousins. She usually stopped by Jisoo’s middle school to pick her up, and then the two would go and meet their older brother at the bus station. 

 

This never meant the bullying would stop. Jiwon of course being older, didn’t get bullied as much. Just a few words here and there. Since Minsuh’s school was very prestigious, the kids there would pry and bully her, but not as bad as her old school. Jisoo though, was stuck with the same kids, resulting in more serious bullying. 

 

Minsuh would always be there to prevent it from getting to serious since she was always there to pick up Minsuh, but in very bad cases, Jiwon would have to get involved. 

 

On days like this, all three would come home tired. Jisoo physically, Jiwon mentally, and Minsuh emotionally. Luckily, Jinyoung was always there to greet them and make them feel better. 

 

“We’re home!” Minsuh called out. Jinyoung came scurrying to the door to see the beaten up kids in three different ways. 

 

“Hey guys, it’s cold out today. Hurry up,” he responded, walking over to help the kids take off their shoes. Passing by Jisoo, he sighed when he saw fresh bruises lining her arms. He reached down to help her take off her shoes. The four sat there, taking off shoes. Jiwon and Minsuh finished first, heading off into the kitchen to see what Jinyoung had made, leaving Jisoo with Jinyoung. 

 

“Hey Soo,” Jinyoung said softly. Jisoo looked up at her dad with tired eyes. Jinyoung felt his heart break as he saw the pain in his daughter’s eyes. 

 

“It hurts daddy,” she whispered, leaning in for a hug. 

 

“I know Soo, i know,” Jinyoung replied, pulling her in tightly for a hug. The two sat like that until Jiwon came up behind them. 

 

“Dad, where the hell did you put the milk?” He asked sharply. Jinyoung turned around, releasing his daughter and then helping her up. 

 

“It should be in the refrigerator, no?” Jinyoung walked over to the kitchen, his two kids following behind him. When he walked in, he saw Minsuh, fast asleep on the counter. Her face was not visible, but her whole posture showed that she was exhausted. Taking note to talk to Minhyun and Jonghyun about that, he grabbed the milk from the refrigerator and grabbed a pan. Telling Jiwon to heat up the milk, he walked over to Minsuh. 

 

He shook her slightly, but she only flinched before flopping back down. It was obvious that there was no way to wake up the teen now. So instead, he gently picked her up and brought her over to the couch. Man, she must’ve been so tired. It was close to 5:30 PM when her parents came to pick her up. 

 

Minhyun walked into the house to be greeted by a warm atmosphere and the smell of chocolate. As he entered the kitchen, he saw that it was only Jinyoung and Daehwi having a quiet conversation, but no kids. 

 

“Hey hyung!” Daehwi said brightly, greeting his older brother. 

 

“Hey Daehwi.. where are the kids?” He asked. 

 

“Oh, in Jiwon’s room. I guess today was a harsh day because they were out like  _ that _ ,” Jinyoung explained. Minhyun let out a soft “ooohhh” before nodding. After grabbing a cup of tea from the counter, he made his way to the room that he had help decorate back when he was in high school. This was his old room.

 

He laughed when he walked in. He saw that all three kids were tangled in the blankets, still in uniforms. The lights were dimmed, and it was nice and warm. Memories came flooding in when he was still in school. Minhyun remembered first painting the walls. He remembered how his brother would come in at the most random moments just for hugs and comfort as an anxious teenager. How he had first brought home Jonghyun for a school project, only leading to a whole night full of video games, which had lead to more. This room captured many memories, like now. Watching his child and niece and nephew grow older, yet still together.

 

This meant a lot to him. He sat down next to Minsuh and leaned against the wall. A few minutes later he heard rustling in the sheets. 

 

“Dad?” Minsuh whispered. 

 

“Minsuh, we should go home now,” he replied as quietly as possible. Minsuh nodded tiredly, before slowly getting out of the bed and pulling the blanket over Jisoo. Then she reached down, grabbed her bag and jacket, then proceeded to tiptoe out of the room with her dad. 

 

“Daehwi, we’ll be going now,” Minhyun said, waving to his brother. Daehwi nodded, waving back. When they left the apartment, it had started to snow outside. 

 

“Minsuh, put on your jacket.. it’s snowing out,” Minhyun replied. The two were walking home from Daehwi’s house. They walked in comfortable silence. 

 

“Dad, do you ever wonder what goes down in my day?” Minsuh asked suddenly. 

 

“Well of course I do. I constantly worry about you and your cousins. ‘Are they okay? Are they hurt? How are they doing at school?’. It never leaves my mind. Even when I’m working with patients, never leaves my mind. I know what you have to go through everyday Minsuh. But i want you to know I’m always here for you, okay?” Minhyun replied quietly. 

 

Minsuh felt emotion rise in her. No one had ever bothered to care about her for the past few years leading up to this. Ever since the bullying had started, her emotional condition had downhilled concerningly, but she hid it from everyone. “No one needs to know,” she would tell herself. But now realizing that someone cared for her meant so much. But no, she just swallowed the emotion and put on a smile. 

 

“Thanks dad,” she said, grabbing her father’s hand. Her voice quivered slightly, but she tried hard not to show it.

 

“It’s okay Minsuh.. it’s okay to cry. You can cry because you deserve to cry. Don’t pent it up,” Minhyun said, noticing how he felt his daughter start shaking. He stopped in his stracks to face her. Minsuh faced her father, and as soon as she made eye contact with Minhyun, she burst out in tears. 

 

“It’s hard dad, it’s so hard.. i hate it,” she sobbed into his arms. Minhyun pulled her into a hug, letting the cold air and snow surround them. He let sadness seep into him as he could emotionally feel what his daughter was going through. Fifteen was not an easy age. Art high schools were not easy either. Especially with all the bullying. And for her to pent that up, Minhyun had done the exact same thing when he was in high school. He had cried with Jonghyun for hours on end the day Jonghyun noticed. 

 

“It’ll be okay, it’ll be okay..”

 

*****

 

**17 years**

 

“Daaaad,” Minsuh said, falling into Jonghyun’s arms. Jonghyun had went to go get the door after his daughter had gone to a party. As soon as he opened the door, she had collapsed in a heap. 

 

“Daaad,” she called out again.

 

“It’s okay sweetie, I’m right here,” Jonghyun replied. He hoisted her up into his arms and carried her to a more comfortable place to fall down. It was so obvious she was drunk. Jonghyun knew this was going to happen in her junior year. I mean, party, alcohol, drugs, anything could happen. 

 

It seemed that Minsuh had the same effects of alcohol as Minhyun. Calling out for random people, being all tipsy and tired. 

 

Jonghyun set Minsuh onto the couch, and placed her head in his lap. He made sure that he would take care of his daughter. 

 

“Daaaddd??” She slurred. 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I’m so druuunnkk..”

 

“I know.”

 

“Are you madd???”

 

“No, it’s fine.”

 

“Daadd..”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I’m.. 17.”

 

“I know you are Minsuh. You turned 17 yesterday.”

 

“I’m so old dad!!”

 

“No… you’re still a teenager hun.”

 

“Yeah..”

 

“Yep.”

 

“I go to college next year dad!!”

 

“One more year. You’re still a junior.”

 

“Yeahhh..”

 

“Yep.”

 

“I love art..”

 

“I know you do. You said you want to college for art.”

 

“I did?”

 

“Yeah honey.”

 

“DAAADDD???”

 

“Yeah Minsuh?”

 

“Where’s Minhyun appa??”

 

“He’s sleeping.”

 

“But i want to see him!”

 

“Maybe tomorrow morning..”

 

“B-but..”

 

Minsuh burst out crying as the thought of her other dad being gone crossed her mind. Jonghyun couldn’t help but laugh at his daughter’s drunken state. Taking the advantage, he pulled out his phone to call Minhyun. At the second ring, his husband picked up. 

 

“Minhyun-ah.”

 

_ “Yeah?” _ He asked in a groggy voice. 

 

“Wake up. Your daughter is hella drunk and wailing.”

 

_ “What?” _

 

“Just come and see.” 

 

“ _ Okay..” _

 

A few seconds later, a sleepy Minhyun walked out of the bedroom to see the hilarious sight in front of him. His daughter was softly crying while attempting to wipe away the tears. Minsuh kept calling out for Minhyun and her makeup was slightly smudged. Minhyun walked up to Minsuh, giggling. 

 

“Minsuh, honey. I’m right here,” he replied, taking Minsuh’s hand. 

 

“Appa??” She asked groggily through her sobs. She looked up to see a blurry version of her dad. Now hysterically crying, she threw herself at her dad who accepted her hug.  She cried into his shirt, saying something about missing him while her two dads just laughed.

 

Eventually, she calmed down enough to peel herself off and fall back onto the couch. 

 

“Daaadd..” she called out.

 

“Yes?” The two responded. 

 

“My head hurts,” she whispered softly. 

 

“Tell us something we don’t know,” Minhyun replied sarcastically. Minsuh sighed before rolling over on her side. 

 

“I think i want to sleep,” she said. 

 

“I think you should.. but let’s get you washed up first,” Jonghyun replied. Then he picked up his daughter, carrying her to the bathroom. Minhyun went to go fetch her some extra undergarments along with her sweatpants and tank top. 

 

“Are you sober enough to wash up by yourself?” Minhyun asked, a bit concerned now. 

 

“No,” she replied bluntly. Sighing, Minhyun pushed Jonghyun out of the bathroom, proceeding to help his daughter into the bathtub to help her wash up. After a grueling 30 minutes (It was as if she was back as a baby again), she was fully washed up, dressed, and ready for bed. 

 

Minhyun helped her out of the bathroom along with Jonghyun who carried her to her bed. Right as they were about to leave, Minsuh grabbed Jonghyun’s wrist lightly. 

 

“Dad, I kissed Jaehee,” She said softly. Minhyun and Jonghyun’s exchanged a knowing glance. They knew it was going to happen. Although she had never voiced her feelings, they had seen how she would look at her best friend. 

 

“We can talk about this tomorrow. Just sleep,” Minhyun whispered before the two stepped out of the room quietly.

 

———-

 

_ (Next morning) _

 

Minsuh woke up to horrible throbbing in her head. Not remembering anything from the night before accept for being super drunk, she rolled over to check the time. It was already 9:30 AM?!

 

Minsuh shot up from her bed. Not a good idea.. her head pounded as she fell back down onto her bed, clutching it in agony. She released a low groan as she tried to ward away the pain. After multiple tries of calming down the pain, she gave up. 

 

“Dad,” she softly called. Footsteps, and the door opened to reveal Minhyun, already in his scrubs. 

 

“Hey Minsuh, are you feeling any better?” He asked.

 

“I hate being sober.. my head hurts so much,” she whispered in pain. Sympathetically, MInhyun pulled out an Advil and gave it to her. Then he went to the bathroom to fill up a cup of water. 

 

“Hey, I need to go to work, but Daehwi will be by around 10:00. I already called the school as well that you’ll be absent, so don’t worry. If you need anything, just call, okay? I left the Advil and water on the table,” he said before placing a kiss on Minsuh’s forehead. Minsuh nodded before patting her dad’s head, then rolling over and sleeping again. 

 

She heard the door close, but was pulled back into a deep sleep. When she woke up again, she felt extreme nausea. Like nausea you would never thought you would never experience.

 

_ Oh god.. _

 

Right as she sat up, she felt throw up gathering up in her throat. Shooting up from the bed, she sprinted to the bathroom. She made it right in time, because as soon as she reached the toilet, she hurled. 

 

“Minsuh, are you okay?” She heard Daehwi call out. Instead, she retched in reply. There was hurried footsteps and then Daehwi came rushing into the bathroom. 

 

“Oh god, are you okay?” He asked hurriedly. 

 

“Alcohol,” she replied through her coughs. Daehwi nodded, going over to help her get more comfortable over the toilet. She continued to puke up the remains of last night. Daehwi patted her back while soothing her, helping her to throw everything up. 

 

“You remind me of when I had morning sickness,” he said playfully. Minsuh laughed before coughing. Luckily, she just had low alcohol tolerance, so she hadn’t consumed much alcohol last night. The puking stopped very quickly, only leaving her with a sore throat. 

 

“Ugh.. my throat hurts,” she said.

 

“I’ll go get some Advil and water, I’ll be right back,” Daehwi said, leaving Minsuh to go get the medicine. Using this time, Minsuh stepped into the shower, turning the water on hot. 

 

“Minsuh, I left the medicine on the sink. I’ll be in the kitchen, okay?” Daehwi called out from behind the shower curtain. Minsuh replied with an “okay” before hearing the door close behind her. She sighed, sitting down in the shower, letting the water flow over her. 

 

She recalled the remnants from the night before. When Jaehee had pushed had pushed her up against the wall. The makeout. The alcohol. The party. Oh god.. how could she let this happen to her? She had promised that she would stay sober enough to come home. Why didn’t her parents yell at her? How could she just succumb under Jaehee’s presence. What a wimp. 

 

She stayed in the shower for the next 20 minutes, contemplating what to do about the situation. It was obvious people were going to think they were dating. But were they? He had been her best friend since the two were only three. And what would her dad think? Finally, she stepped out of the shower, drying herself off and pulling on the new clothes Daehwi had left in the bathroom for. 

 

She stared at herself in the mirror. She scowled at her reflection, covering the mirror with a towel. Then she braided her wet hair into a bun before grabbing the towel and draping it over her shoulder. 

 

Minsuh stepped out of the bathroom, throwing her sweaty pajamas into the laundry basket. Then she walked into the kitchen where Daehwi was making sandwiches. Daehwi looked up when he heard footsteps and saw his niece, smiling. Then he frowned. How come he never noticed this before?

 

Her skin was paling, and there were eye bags under her eyes. She seemed much smaller, although she was very tall, as tall as him. He waved her over to where he was standing. She shuffled over and sat down across from him. 

 

“How’s Jisoo these days?” She asked. Ever since she was a sophomore, Daehwi allowed her to go home while her parents weren’t there. She never got to see her cousins anymore. 

 

“The question is, how are you?” Daehwi responded. 

 

“I’m grand,” she replied sarcastically. Daehwi gave her a knowing glance. He knew her even better than she knew herself. 

 

“Fine.. school’s fine. It’s just.. I kissed Jaehee last night,” she said. 

 

“Wait what?!” Daehwi screeched. 

 

“Yeah..” daehwi stared at his niece in disbelief. Then he started to grin madly, and clapping. 

 

“Thank god, finally!” He exclaimed. Now it was Minsuh’s turn to be surprised. 

 

“You knew I liked him??” 

 

“Hon, tell me something I don’t know,” Daehwi said sassily. Minsuh laughed in reply, giving her uncle a light push on the shoulder. 

 

“Are you going to tell my dads?” She asked. 

 

“I think it’s best you tell them actually,” Daehwi responded, lightly grabbing her shoulder. After thinking about it, she nodded, agreeing on the idea. Satisfied, Daehwi walked back to his spot on the counter, checking the time. 

 

“Oh, it looks like Jonghyun should be back from his night shift soon. You can tell him then,” he said with glee. 

 

“Wait what??” 

 

“I’M HOME!!” They heard a loud yell come front he door. Minsuh whipped her head around to the apartment front door to see Jonghyun walking in with his scrubs in a bag. He was wearing his usual ripped jeans with a white hoodie. 

 

“AND MINSUH HAS SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!!” Daehwi yelled back. 

 

“Uuuhh- I KISSED JAEHEE LAST NIGHT!” She yelled out hurriedly. Jonghyun’s eyes widened. Minsuh froze under her dad’s gaze. All of a sudden, Jonghyun burst out laughing. Minsuh looked at him confused. 

 

“You told us last night,” he replied in tears. Confused, she then had a vague memory of her in her bed, grabbing her dad’s wrist, confessing. She then whipped around to see that Daehwi was also laughing. 

 

“Y-you, you knew?? You were in this too?? What?” She screeched in disbelief. 

 

“Ah.. young love. So complicated,” Jonghyun said happily before coming over and hugging her. 

 

“I talked with Jihoon this morning, and Jaehee said the EXACT same thing. Congrats girlie,” he said with a grin. 

 

*******

 

**18 years**

 

Minsuh pulled away from Daehwi’s hug. Then she turned around to hug Jinyoung. 

 

“I can’t believe you’re really leaving,” Jinyoung said in their hug. Minsuh chuckled, patting her uncle’s back. Then she went to go hug Jisoo who was now a 15-year old teenager. 

 

“Gosh, look at you. You’ve gotten so big,” Minsuh said. Jisoo grinned up at her cousin. 

 

“You promise you won’t forget me, right?” Jisoo asked. She tried to keep a stable voice, but it slightly shook and her smile faltered. Minsuh caught on, knowing her younger cousin better than anybody else. 

 

“Don’t cry. Don’t cry,” Minsuh whispered. Unable to contain her emotions, a tear slid down Jisoo’s cheek. Minsuh silently wiped it away before hugging her.

 

“What do I do without you?” Minsuh asked. Jisoo hugged her back, tightly. She could feel the younger shake. When she pulled away, Jisoo wiped her tears away and smiled up at Minsuh. 

 

“I’ll stay strong,” she said. 

 

“And if you need anything, call me. If they still bully you, tell them I’ll go and beat them up,” Minsuh responded. Jisoo nodded, giggling. Satisfied that Jisoo wasn’t as upset anymore, Minsuh pulled away from the younger and went over to hug Jaehee. 

 

They had started dating after the incident after the party. They had a strong relationship, taking fact that they had been friends since they were little. But now, Minsuh was leaving for college while Jaehee would enlist early for the army. He would be leaving shortly after she left. 

 

“I’ll miss you,” Jaehee said while hugging his girlfriend. 

 

“I know, but I’ll call and text and FaceTime EVERYDAY,” Minsuh said jokingly. The two had like a love-hate relationship. Jaehee rolled his eyes, but still smiled at the smaller. While Minsuh wasn’t looking, Jaehee slipped a little box into her bag along with a note. 

 

Finally, she went over to her two dads. With one look, Minhyun let out his tears slip out. Surprised, Minsuh took her dad in her arms pulling him close. Minhyun and Jonghyun never cried, just like how she never cried, a gene that was passed on. She had only cried when she was drunk in junior year, and back when she was fifteen and depressed. Seeing her dad put down his wall was a bit surprising. 

 

“Aw dad, don’t cry,” she whispered. Instead, Minhyun hugged her tighter, sobbing. Minsuh patted his back, comforting him. Finally, he composed himself enough to pull away and allow Jonghyun to hug her. Jonghyun hugged her tightly before letting go.

 

“I can’t believe it.. you’re all grown up,” Jonghyun said sadly. He patted her shoulder. 

 

“What will I do without you?” Minhyun asked, taking her hands in his. Right then, the announcements called calling for her flight. Minhyun’s eyes became sad, knowing that he had to let her go now. 

 

“Dad, don’t worry. It’s Australia, not that far away. It’s only 4,226 miles away, right?” She said calmingly. Minhyun nodded with a small smile on his face. With one last hug from everyone, Minsuh waved goodbye and headed to her plane where she would be heading to Australia. 

 

Jiwon followed. He was returning back to his college in Japan, but his plane was departing at the same time. After the two stepped past the “don’t cross zone”, they were about to part their ways. 

 

Minsuh looked at her older cousin, before grabbing him into a hug. 

 

“Good luck Minsuh. If you ever need help, just call, okay?” Minsuh nodded, hugging him tightly. Quickly, she let go and waved, making her way to the terminal, leaving her family. She boarded the plane, waiting for it to take off. All of a sudden, she felt the engine start and the plane moving forward. 

 

_ Goodbye home. _

 

_ ****** _

 

**20 years**

 

Minsuh trudged back to her dorm, too exhausted to say hi to her dorm mate or neighbors. Instead, she slammed her door and fell onto her bed. She had probably failed another exam. Great. 

 

She attended the Australian National University, one of the most prestigious schools in Australia. She had received a scholarship from there, and after many months of thought, her parents had agreed to let her go to Australia for college. She majored in art like always, but it wasn’t easy. 

 

Minsuh ended up double majoring in law and art, so she had extra work, making her more stressed. Finally, she felt tears welling up in her eyes. She picked up her phone, dialing the number she knew all too well. 

 

“ _ Hello?” _

 

At the voice, Minsuh started to cry, hard. 

 

“ _ Hello? Minsuh? Are you okay?” _

 

“Minhyun appa.. I miss you.”

 

“ _ Aww honey, what’s wrong?” _

 

“It’s so hard Dad… it’s so hard.”

 

“ _ Do you want me to go there?” _

 

“Dad.. you can’t. You’re in Korea and I’m in Australia.”

 

“ _ That’s okay. It’s only 4,226 miles away, right?” _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It’s DivaBoo!! *inseet applause and cheers*  
> SIKE. sooooo it’s been a while  
> Sorry I haven’t posted.. the musical production I’m in has it’s first show in FOUR DAYS and no one is prepared so I’m stressed, and school is getting harder and harder..  
> I’ve actually had this idea for months now, but I used up my whole week to work on it. Sorry abt grammar mistakes, but I suck at proofreading :(  
> I’m not really sure when my next update will be, but hopefully soon!!  
> Anygay, enjoy this long 6644 worded chapter!! 
> 
> Please kudos, comment, and subscribe. Feel free to leave any type of criticism or thoughts. Please use, not even a minute to comment. It really helps.   
> Thank you!
> 
> -DivaBoo-


	8. Borders Teaser (Seonwoo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Borders) teaser 
> 
> In which Sungwoon meets him in the most unexpected place.. a mental hospital.

-“ _I’ll be your new doctor from now on,” Sungwoon said cheerfully as he closed the door behind him. The boy in front of him looked up, eyes flaring with a fire fueled by anger and fear._

 

_-“As long as i SAY the right thing, and ACT the right way, I’m cured, right?”_

 

_-Seonwoo slowly walked over to his facility door, opening it for Sungwoon. He regretted thinking he could ever trust him. Eventually, he would be alone. It was common logic. “If you cant stay, then leave now. It’ll be easier.”_

_-“Seonwoo-yah, it’s okay to cry.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Hey guys! Sorry I’ve been inactive.... It’s time for the exams yayayayay  
> -I’ll try posting the first part of Borders during the week, .  
> -I think it’ll be easier for me to start also posting teasers for each new concept, so here the first teaser.  
> -based on Amber’s song Borders.
> 
> WARNING: MENTIONS OF MENTAL ILLNESS, HOSPITALS, ABUSE, ETC.  
> If you don’t feel comfortable or I’m just not stating things correctly, please let me know right away. I am writing abt a very sensitive topic.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, to my 13 readers.. thank you for all the love and support and ILY!!
> 
> -DivaBoo-
> 
> (Please comment, kudos, and subscribe! Every comment matters)


	9. Borders - Explanation

**Government:**

-kills off every newborn child, EXCEP of those who have important jobs in the government   
-wants to terminate 50% of the population due to “overpopulation”  
-wants the new generation to have enough survival material 

 

**Jobs:**

_Upper class (government jobs) - here are a few_

-doctors  
-guards  
-leaders  
-teachers  
-scientists  
-fighters  
-trainers  
-nurse  
-technician 

_Under class (nongovernment jobs) - here are a few_

-chefs  
-miners  
-fishers  
-hunters  
-taylors   
-entertainer  
-farmers 

 

 

**Children:**

-if born into a nongovernment family, children immediately die  
-if born into a government family, children get a second chance

 _how?_  
if the government seek potential in you, you get taken away from the original family and put under the care of a nurse or a trainer until you are 10. Once you turn 10, you get sent to the main training center of the government where you get put under multiple tests to determine your future training and job. Child forgets any trace of their original family. 

The family will be allowed to keep their jobs, as long as they never have any future interaction with their child(s). If they have more than one child, they are booted out. 

 

 

**Training:**

Multiple training ways.. here are a few -

 _Doctors/ Nurse;_  
-based on the IQ and hand coordination of the person   
-start studying the human anatomy, science behind diseases, etc.,  
-training starts at 10   
-first patient is at age of 14  
-given job until you turn 70, where then you can retire to a government retirement home 

 

 _Guards/ Fighters;_  
-based on physical condition of the person   
-training starts at 12   
-multiple types of fighting you can train in  
-first job starts at the age of 17  
-given job until you turn 55, where then you can retire to a government retirement home

 

 _Technician;_  
-based on the IQ and hand eye coordination of the person  
-training starts at 10   
-first job is at 14  
-studies the future technology/medicine and how to make it  
-ways to make the future society better   
-given job until 70, where then you can retire to a government retirement home 

 

 

**Economic:**

-upperclassmen are paid the most  
-underclassmen are usually paid the least  
-underclassmen DO NOT have to pay taxes for they provide food, clothing, and entertainment for the upperclassmen  
-trades are high  
-high security

 

 

**Human tracking:**

-at birth, each child is implanted with a code and tracking pin  
-can track your location IF in range  
-can track your history   
-CANNOT tell WHAT you have been doing though   
-implanted into your neck in most cases   
-the same pin cannot be reused    
-security can scan for the pins.. if pin does not match, you get taken to a higher security 

 

 

**History:**

This is set in an AU where they live in a dystopian controlling society. Based on what you’ve read so far, they’re future goal is to kill of approximately 50% of the living population so there are still enough survival material for the next generation. Before, it was a free country UNTIL the president of one country teamed up with another, making a whole giant organization, that would later become the entire government. Because there were so many leaders, they could not do anything, but start terminating leaders until there was only a final group of 20 leaders. The next goal would be to connect all countries for good trade, but this lead to an overpopulation problem. In thinking of the future, the government decided it would only benefit THEM, if at least 50% of the population would be terminated, alas the present society. 

The only remote “safe haven” is off the coast of Japan, where the government has not claimed as their own territory. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I thought since the society is so complicated, I would add in some little notes that you guys could always refer back to when things get complicated.  
> If you ever need a further explanation, please comment below what you need explaning on, and I wouldn’t mind making a part 2 :) 
> 
> Thank you for all the support, and please be waiting for the first chapter!
> 
> -DivaBoo-
> 
> (P.s, please comment, kudos, and subscribe! No comment is too small nor too big, and they ALL help me. Thank you!!)


	10. Borders pt. 1 (Seonwoo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally came back!!

_ Sungwoon clasped a hand over his mouth, trying to muffle his cries of pain. If they figured out.. Then it happened. He let out a loud shout against his own will. He gripped the bathtub sides. A few seconds later, a sense of relief washed over him and he reached down to gently grab his baby.  _

 

_ After seeing his son, he felt tears of joy run down his cheeks as he turned the water on, cleaning the baby before cutting the umbilical cord. As he was washing the baby, he heard loud footsteps running up the stairs and toward the bathroom.  _

 

_ Frozen in fear, he quickly turned the water off. Hugging his baby tightly, he pushed himself to the far corner of the bathtub. Sungwoon watched the locked doorknob of the bathroom turn rapidly. He held his breath, hoping the baby wouldn’t make a noise.  _

 

_ After a few minutes, the turning of the doorknob stopped. Cautiously, Sungwoon scooted out of the corner.  _

 

_ BANG _

 

_ The door flew open. Screaming in fright, Sungwoon shielded his baby, turning away from the door. Then he felt a light hand touch his shoulder. Sungwoon looked up slowly and saw his mate, Taehyun. They were soulmates, finding each other at an early age.  _

 

_ “When did you get home?” Sungwoon asked quickly. Taehyun shushed him, his eyes flitting to the less swollen stomach of Sungwoon. Then his eyes widened, and he made eye contact with his mate. The smaller uncurled his arms from the baby and held him out to the baby’s father. _

 

_ Taehyun felt joy flood him, and he couldn’t help but cry.  _

 

_ “Ohmigod Sungwoon.. I’m so proud of you,” he whispered. Carefully, he stepped into the bathtub, not caring if his clothes were getting wet. He took off his socks and shoes along with his shirt, then sat across of his mate. Very carefully, he took the tiny boy into his arms. Cooing, he stroked the baby’s nose.  _

 

_ He was interrupted by a tired sigh and a thump. Taehyun‘s head shot up, and he saw his exhausted mate lean back against the bathtub wall. Alarmed, he scooted over to him.  _

 

_ “Baby, are you okay?” He asked panicked. Sungwoon slightly nodded, closing his eyes.  _

 

_ “I went into labor right as you left..” he trailed off. As Sungwoon remembered the fear of going into labor and having to deliver the baby alone, he started to tear up again.  _

 

_ “I’m so sorry,” Taehyun whispered, gathering up his mate in his arms, hugging him with the baby. The two stayed in the hug, protecting the baby in their arms, under the warm water.  _

 

_ ****** _

 

Sungwoon was shaken out of his flashback. 

 

“Sungwoon!” He looked up to see his now husband, shaking him. 

 

“Hey, you good?” Taehyun asked. Sungwoon nodded, taking a deep-breath. He looked up to the building in front of him. A mental facility. Of course they would put him here. Sungwoon was a mental specialist after all. But he hated the idea. The government locking up people who had gone insane under their care. Even the words “mental facility” tasted horrid. 

 

Sungwoon took one more breath before he gripped his bag tightly. He turned around, giving Taehyun a tight hug before entering the building. As soon he walked in, he realized the off feeling. It was  **too** clean.  **Too** quiet. Not even sounds of footsteps. The walls were either made off glass or white concrete. The furniture was very modern, and many holograms were surrounding the walls. 

 

Slowly making his way through the main lobby, he followed the signs to the sign in table. He hated the feeling of shoes on the squeaky floor. After wondering for a bit, he made his way to the desk, where only one person was sitting. She had on tight white jeans and a white shirt tucked into her pants. On top, she wore a white lab coat, the name “Im Nayeon” stitched into it. Her long dark brown hair was pulled into a tight ponytail. She was typing away on her holographic computer, completely focused on her task at hand. Sungwoon studied her features, and slowly sadness filled his heart. It seemed as if she had been a fun person before, but that was completely stripped from her now. 

 

He slowly made his way to the desk. “Um, excuse me?”

 

Nayeon looked up at the sudden voice. Her eyes widened from surprise, but then settled back to her bored gaze. 

 

“Oh, good morning. How can I help you?” She asked in a robotic-like voice. Sungwoon felt highly uncomfortable at such precise etiquette. 

 

“I’m here for my new job. I was transferred to a new facility due to the old one having no more patients,” he explained. Nayeon nodded, her eyes zoning off. Still she turned to him again, her dull eyes wondering his face. 

 

“What is your name?” She asked. “Ha Sungwoon.” Again, she robotically nodded, typing away on her computer. A few seconds later, Sungwoon saw his profile picture pop up on her screen along with some unknown information at the bottom. Nayeon quickly scanned it before looking up. 

 

“Please wait a few seconds,” she replied, reaching over her keyboard and ringing a white button on the brim. Sungwoon watched as it turned red for a bit. After a few seconds, he heard another pair of footsteps walking down the hall. He looked sideways and saw a tall male wearing a similar outfit to Nayeon walking to him. He was wearing white pants with a white shirt tucked in. His lab coat said “Heo Hwall”. His black hair was over his forehead, parted on the side and curled inwards. Unlike Nayeon, his eyes were clouded with coldness. 

 

Sungwoon also took note of the blinking red light on his wristwatch. Hwall walked up the counter and pressed the white button, shutting of both red lights. Then he looked up and faced Sungwoon. Sungwoon took note on how young Hwall looked. Calmly, Hwall stuck out his hands. 

 

“I’m Hwall. I’ll be showing you your patient, but first you need your uniform,” Hwall said quietly. Sungwoon hesitantly shook his hand. “Please, follow me.”

 

Sungwoon followed the taller down the hall and deeper into the building. The two made very small talk, only exchanging a few words. During the walk, Sungwoon learned Hwall was only 18. Him and a few of his other friends had aced their training, allowing them to get their first jobs at 12, whereas others would start working at 14. 

 

_ So he just grew up too fast _ . 

 

When the reached the dressing room, Hwall unlocked the door and motioned for Sungwoon to follow him. Hwall quickly scanned Sungwoon before disappearing into a closet. He came out with a stack of folded clothes and white sneakers. He handed them to Sungwoon. 

 

“Here you go. These should fit you perfectly. I’ll leave you to change, and you can just step out once you are done. Please bring your other clothes,” Hwall said quietly before leaving the room for Sungwoon to change privately. Sungwoon quickly changed. He was surprised to see how different the uniform was from his old facility. At his old facility, he was allowed to wear his normal clothes, just made share to wear gloves, mask, and a lab coat. But, this uniform wasn’t bad either. It was tight, but loose enough for him to move around freely without feeling discomfort. His shoes fit perfectly. Shocked by how Hwall was able to guess his size so perfectly, he scooped his clothes into a messy stack, placing his shows on top and walking out the room.

 

Not wanting to scare anyone, he quietly opened the door. When Sungwoon walked out, he saw absolutely no one. The hall was deserted. Confused, he cautiously walked down the hall. He was stopped when he heard faint crying. By instinct, he followed the source of noise to an empty room at the end of the hall. He peeked in, and his heart broke at the sight. 

 

There, was Hwall next to a boy around his age, both crouching in front of another figure against the wall. He got a closer look and saw that it was a boy, a bit older than the two. He was clutching his head, hair sticking to his forehead due to sweat. His eyes flickered with fear and anxiety. Sungwoon caught sight of his hands shaking, and tears were welling up. 

 

“Please, Haknyeon.. you need to eat,” the other boy whispered, his hand holding a spoon. 

 

“Haknyeon, please listen to Sunwoo. We need you to get better,” Hwall said very softly. Sungwoon realized that maybe Hwall wasn’t a cold person. He just.. grew up wrong. Knowing this wasn’t his business, Sungwoon quietly left the room and went back to the changing room where he sat, waiting for Hwall. After another five minutes, Hwall came back. Sungwoon realized that Hwall seemed now not as robotic. 

 

“I’m so sorry to keep you waiting,” Hwall replied frantically. 

 

“No no, you’re fine. The boy, is he alright?” Sungwoon blurt out accidentally. Goddamn his big mouth. He saw Hwall’s eyes widen in shock. He opened his mouth, closed it, but then released a big sigh. 

 

“Haknyeon.. he’s not doing so good, no. He had been doing so fine until we realized he was still bulimic. He so scared to eat,” Hwall said, a slight shake in his voice. Sungwoon placed his hand on the taller. 

 

“Hwall, it’s okay if you need to talk about it,” Sungwoon responded. Hwall looked down at the older, eyes filling with uncertainty. Sungwoon gripped his shoulder, and then Hwall spilled. 

 

“Haknyeon, Sunwoo, Changmin, and me. The four of us were the ones that started early. He was such a great doctor, one of the best. When we were 16, Haknyeon started losing weight and energy. Eventually, he was diagnosed with bipolar and bulimia. He’s been in the facility for a year and a half. At first, he was put with a random doctor, but he didn’t respond, so the officials allowed one of us to be his doctor. Eventually, Sunwoo became his doctor. For the past seven months he had started to respond to rehab, but last week we realized he went back to his old habits again. I wouldn’t have imagined in a million years when i was 12 that one of the best doctors in history would end up being a facility patient.

 

“Sometimes it takes all three of us, me, Changmin, and Sunwoo to get him to eat. Other days it’s just Sunwoo. He’s such a great person though.. Haknyeon always apologizes, always cries in pain. He wants to get better, hyung, he really does,” Hwall finished, frustrating lacing his voice.

 

He looked down at Sungwoon who nodded quietly. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Sungwoon replied with sympathy. Hwall took a deep breath before shrugging. 

 

“I guess it just happens,” he said before walking the opposite direction, Sungwoon following him. 

 

******

 

After Sungwoon got all his shots and his own personal coat, he placed all his extra belongings in his own locker before standing up straight. By now, Hwall was now back to original self, quiet, reserved, cold. Hwall motioned for the older to follow him. They stopped by a technician room where Hwall quickly walked in and out, carrying a wristwatch. Sungwoon put it on while following Hwall around the building. 

 

As they walked around the building, Hwall collecting all of the necessary material for Sungwoon, Sungwoon took in his new surroundings. Fascinated, he looked around until Hwall stopped in front of a room. Sungwoon stopped as well, looking at the younger, confused. 

 

Hwall pulled out a folder, placing it in Sungwoon’s hands. “We’re here.”

 

Sungwoon immediately knew that he was at his patient’s room. He felt his nervousness start playing in. Hwall then said, “I have to go now, but please read the file. Since you have so much experience, we gave you one of the hardest patients. It would be best for you to read about him before you go in. Good luck.”

 

Hwall then patted his shoulders before quickly walking away. Sungwoon caught sight of the purple light on his watch, and his panicked look.  _ It must be Haknyeon, that poor boy. _

 

Sungwoon then averted his attention to the file in his hands. He released a breath before opening it up. 

 

******

 

Seonwoo groaned, rolling around in his bed. Then, he rolled off his bed with a loud thump. He sighed with boredom. He reached to his empty night stand, grabbing his switchblade. Popping it open, he started to play around with it until he felt one of those urges again.

 

Slowly, he pulled up his white sleeve before rubbing his scarred his wrists. With hesitation, he placed the knife against his skin, slowly sinking it into his skin. At the sight of blood, he grinned and laughed. Suddenly, he remembered the voices in his head telling him to stop. He sighed, tossing his knife to the ground before grabbing some bandages from his drawer. While patching his wound up, he looked at his watch and saw that it was supposed to be his therapy time. 11:30 AM. 

 

Where was Jinhwan Hyung? Did he leave him too? He waited, waited, waited… Again, he checked his watch and saw that it was now 11:35 AM. With a sigh, he sat down in front of the wall. He grabbed his knife from across the floor and started drawing on the wall. More like carving into it. But the drawings were beautiful. Extreme patterns covering the whole side. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door and a soft voice. The door opened. 

 

Seonwoo slowly turned around from his sitting spot and saw a short man with a sweet smile and fluffy white hair. 

 

“Hello! You must be Seonwoo!” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~~~  
> I finally wrote the first chapter!  
> I’m sorry for making it a bit sad in the beginning, but please expect more from Hwall and Haknyeon!!   
> Next chapter update will be next SUnday :)
> 
> -DivaBoo-
> 
> (P.s. please kudos, subscribe, and comment!! Every comment counts, and they really help)


	11. Borders pt. 2 (Seonwoo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short ass chapter that sucks bc currently ur author has a bunch of ideas in their head but can’t actually write bc they are dying inside

Sungwoon looked down at the file in his hands. Slowly he opened it. He was first met with a name:

 

**HA SEONWOO**

 

Immediately hooked, he scanned the next paragraph, then the next.

 

_ Name: Ha, Seonwoo _

_ Birthday: 04/06/04 _

_ Sex: M _

_ Blood type: AB _

_ Height: 162 cm  _

_ Weight: 47 kg  _

 

_ Ha Seonwoo is rated as one of the most hardest and dangerous patients to work with in this whole facility. Admitted at the age of 8, he has been under the care of the facility for 6 years. He rarely responds to care, no matter what we try. _

 

_ He has gone through 16 different caregivers, each one leaving due to injuries or the lack of response. Seonwoo is currently under daily doses of Morphine along with Underlund. We will be putting him under some more drugs to help calm him down and have better responses. _

 

_ Seonwoo is extremely quiet and does not bother to talk with anyone. No matter the condition of his room he will leave it in, the next day it will be clean. He hates any type of contact and will attack if any sudden movements are made. Nobody EXCEPT for his caregiver(s) is allowed into the room (experienced caregivers are highly recommended). _

 

_ Seonwoo was first admitted due to isolation and bipolar. During the first week of treatment, he started attacking without any reason. He is mentally attracted to the sight of blood, and claims to crave the feeling of pain. He is completely aware of his urges, but many times claims to “not be aware of his surroundings”. Seonwoo cannot stand messes, so please make sure to clean up his room. DO NOT touch carvings in the wall.  _

 

_ Please also make sure to check his body for any new wounds, and make sure to restock on bandages and alcohol pads. DO NOT bring anything that can be used a deadly weapon, for he WILL use it. Please keep the room quiet for yours and his safety.  _

 

_ What you must understand about him: _

_ He comes from a government family. His parents tried to hide him, but was caught. DO NOT ever reveal his past in anyway. Seonwoo gets very sensitive at his past.  _

 

Sungwoon stopped at the sentence. So this boy, only at 14, was one of the most dangerous patients, and was from a government family? He continued to read, learning more about his condition. Seonwoo apparently was now admitted due to sudden violence, psychopathic actions, and isolation. 

 

Turning the page to the last page of the file, he took one look at the picture before dropping it. It showed a young boy lying on his bed. He was facing the camera, but his face was slightly covered by his bangs falling over his eyes. Sungwoon noticed the familiar nose and lips, but brushed it off.

 

He picked the file back up and looked at the final picture. It was a more recent picture of a teenage boy. His eyes were distant and the corners of his lips were down into a frown. Looking at it, Sungwoon also frowned. His eyes were mostly covered by his black bangs, but Sungwoon took note of his fair skin and sharp nose. Mentally preparing himself for the mess ahead of him, he finally opened the door.

 

At first, the door was stuck, but with a final push, it swung open. Sungwoon peeked his head in with a bright smile. “Hello! You must be Seonwoo!”

 

Sungwoon looked around the room, trying to find a scary looking boy, all buff and tuff. But he was greeted by the back view of a petite boy on the floor, sitting in front of a wall. He had an undercut, and was wearing black shorts with a long white sleeved shirt. 

 

“Um, may I come in?” Sungwoon asked. The boy nodded, not turning his way. Sungwoon quietly stepped into the room. “Should i close the door?” Again, the boy nodded. Sungwoon closed and locked the door behind him, then set his stuff on the ground. He walked over to the boy and sat 6 feet away from, examining what he was doing. 

 

He realized that the boy had a blade in his hand, but not for hurting purposes. He was simply carving into the wall.. He followed the boy’s gaze and looked at the wall in front of him. Sungwoon released a gasp at the amazing artwork in front him. The whole fall had intricate designs in them, all made from simple scratches.

 

“Did you make all this?” Sungwoon asked in awe. He looked back to see that the boy had a small smile on his face and was nodding. 

 

“Yes, yes I did,” the boy replied. Sungwoon was startled at his voice. It was actually already developed, not high pitched like Sungwoon expected. 

 

“You must be Seonwoo,” Sungwoon replied. 

 

“And… you’re my new caregiver?” Seonwoo asked. Sungwoon nodded, sliding a card over that said ‘Ha Sungwoon’. Seonwoo quickly looked at it before sliding it back. 

 

“You were late today hyung,” Seonwoo said quietly. Sungwoon was taken aback. “How did you know?” In response, Seonwoo held up his bandaged wrist that a similar wristwatch on it. Sungwoon let out a soft “oh”, before going quiet again. It was kind of like this for the rest of the session. The whole session was quiet, Sungwoon watching Seonwoo make art. Seonwoo stayed quiet as well, only asking a few questions here and there. They were quite simple though, things like “how old are you?” Or “How long have you worked here?” 

 

Finally, and hour and half had passed. Their counseling session was finished. surprised by how quickly the session passed, Sungwoon got up from the floor and slowly made his way to the door where he picked up all his belongings, stuffing them into his bag. Then he looked at Seonwoo, who for once wasn’t so focused on drawing on the wall. The boy was now staring at his doctor. 

 

“Will you be here again?” Seonwoo asked.

 

“Of course.. why wouldn’t I be?” Sungwoon responded with a grin, before leaving the room in a quiet matter. 

 

*****

 

The next week was filled with the same habits, Sungwoon entering the room quietly. But things started to change. Seonwoo started to focus on different things, not just drawing on the wall. He started to talk with Sungwoon, even trying out different games Sungwoon brought with him every time. Once in a while, Seonwoo would accept to take the tests. One day, 8 days after Sungwoon started working with Seonwoo, was when the older was first introduced to Seonwoo’s actions that had resulted him being locked away in a facility. 

 

For the first week, Sungwoon had questioned the reason behind Seonwoo’s stay. Yes, it was true. Seonwoo did isolate himself from others. Yes, he did zone out a bit. But he certainly did not attempt to try and hurt others and himself. Until the eighth day. 

 

Sungwoon had started coming in without a knock. When he got to the room, he noticed that the room wasn’t so quiet today. There were loud thuds coming from inside the room, and he swore he heard crying. Sungwoon paused outside the door, slowly leaning into the door. “HELP ME!”

 

The loud shriek startled the older. Dread filled Sungwoon, knowing something terrible was happening inside the room. Sungwoon dropped everything he had and pulled the door open. His eyes widened at the sight in front of him. 

 

Seonwoo was holding his switchblade against the throat of another girl. She was pinned against the wall, eyes filled with fear, tears overflowing. Her lab coat was thrown to the side and her shirt was torn on the side. She had many scratches lining her hands and neck, one cut down the side of her face. Seonwoo was quite the opposite. His eyes were wide with insanity. He was still, but his grip was strong against the girl. His bandages that lined his arms and ankles were torn away, revealing gory scars and scratches. His hair was tousled in frustration. 

 

Across the room was a tray with multiple test materials, and his sheets were thrown across the room. Sungwoon slowly walked into the room.

 

“Seonwoo, let her go,” he said softly. He saw that Seonwoo immediately tensed up at the familiar voice. His grasp on the girl loosened slowly, until he let her go fully. He stood there, blood dripping from his knife. 

 

“Seonwoo?”

 

Seonwoo slowly turned around. His eyes glared at the older, then flickered down to his blade. All of a sudden, he started chuckling to himself, then full out laughing maniacally. 

 

“You’re Next.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, if u didn’t read the notes at the beginning, I guess I’ll just explain myself here.
> 
> Not sure why, but recently I haven’t been feeling very good mentally and I’ve been having trouble completing any task without feeling tired or useless. Thus every time I try writing, I just write a spur of words and then I read, then delete. Write, read, delete, repeat. 
> 
> I can’t really bring myself with terms as to why I feel this way, so I think I may take a short break from writing. I have so many ideas, but I haven’t been able to write anything without feeling dissatisfied. I feel like I’m lacking so much and that my chapters suck compared to others..
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy this short chapter I put together somehow.   
> I love you guys and I hope your New Years is filled with great events! See you guys soon~~
> 
> -DivaBoo-


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! 

This is your author, DivaBoo. After a lot of thought put into this, I have made a decision which wasn’t very easy. Unfortunately, I am going to discontinue this due to personal reasons. Along with that, I am going to orphan this so I hope that’s okay with you guys. 

 

I’m really sorry. Recently, I haven’t been feeling very good, so I’ve been putting off stories that people have been requesting. I think it’s the fact that Wanna One is disbanding soon and that I just can’t really balance multiple stories at a time. I can’t really pinpoint the exact reason but I think it’ll be best for me to discontinue this. 

 

Anyways, thank you for always supporting an reading this. 

I love you guys! Have a great 2019💕💕

 

 -DivaBoo-


End file.
